An Epic Love
by Caramelcreamcoffee
Summary: They'd been in love , but that was gone now. It went away the second he decided to leave California and leave her to grieve on her own... but now a year later a twist of fate has brought them back together , will they be able to fix what has been lost ?
1. Chapter 1

They stood speechless in front of each other , his hands pressed firmly to her face as she caught her breath. He did not expect to find himself here again, not now , not after everything he had done to her . He had caused her so much pain over the past 2 years and he couldn't believe that fate had done this to him .

"No! Damon stop you don't get to kiss me and then not talk! You can't just make it all go away not again ... you can't do this to me again!" She said pushing him away her voice cracking.

"Elena... I am so sorry , i don't know what I was thinking ok?! Everything over the last year has made my head a mess , I can't eat , I can't sleep , I can't do anything without you ! " he said frustrated throwing his fist to the wall.

"God! Why did you let me leave ! If you hadn't let me leave we wouldn't be stood here now !" He said angrily.

"I was grieving Damon! Remember that ?! I lost our child ? Remember her , our baby girl ? Do you even think about us when you're out partying every night blaming me for everything we've gone through! " she screamed grabbing his arm.

"God! I don't blame you Elena! Don't you see that ! I blame myself !" He spat ripping his arm from her grip.

"Good! Because guess what Damon? you should ! You where the one that walked away , you left me all alone to deal with everything and you didn't look back once ... the only reason you're even back is because Stefan and Caroline had a baby !"She said angrily . Her hands were shaking with anger but even the anger wasn't enough to hide how she really felt as she finally let a sob escape her throat. She was devastated.

"Do you know what ? Just leave ! Leave and don't come back I hate you !"

In that moment his heart was broken.. everything he had feared for the past 2 years had been confirmed.. the love of his life hated him and there was nothing he could do to fix it ...

He had no idea how to even begin to explain his reasons for leaving her , for jetting off to London and never bothering to tell her . But what else could he do , he had to try .

 **A/N : Chapter One will be set back 4 years when Delena first got together and their journey through to this point will be explained ! Hope you enjoy I can't wait to start writing again :))**


	2. Chapter 2

"You loved me once , please just let me explain"

He watched as Elena fished for the right words to say as a small tear slipped down his cheek.

4 years ago life had been simple , it was fun and carefree . In fact it was actually epic when Damon thought about it .

...

"Hello brother! What do I owe the honours?" Damon smirked sliding on to the stool next to his brother , Stefan.

"Well seems you asked , I was wondering how you'd feel coming for dinner with me and my new girlfriend tomorrow ?" Stefan said smiling sweetly.

"Your what now?!" Damon asked shocked.

"My girlfriend Damon, she's called Caroline you remember her right? From college ?" Damon's brow creased in thought as he tried to pin a face to the name his brother was speaking of , college hadn't been the best for Damon he barely remembered most of it as it was spent in his dorm room dealing with hangovers and what not.

"Nope sorry brother , I don't have a clue who you're talking about ."

"Caroline! She's cute , blonde , bright blue eyes and she's friends with Bonnie Bennett? "

Damons eyes widened in realisation , no way! He knew exactly who she was now . Caroline was the best friend of Bonnie B ( a nickname Damon had given her ) the girl he had casual sex with now and again when he was in college.

"Please tell me it's not! Come on Stef you know how much Bonnie hates me, no doubt Caroline does too!"

"Well lucky for you I talked her round , plus she's not bringing Bonnie she's bringing her childhood friend Elena." Stefan smiled patting Damon on the shoulder .

"Is she hot ?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow.

"She's okay, not really my type but as for you however, dark hair, brown eyes , she's the one for you brother !"

"Fine , seems as you may have just set me up with my new sex buddy , I'll come !"

"Yes! Thanks brother I owe you one" Stefan cheered downing the rest of his beer and placing some money next to Damon.

"Next rounds on me ! Help yourself laters"

"Bye Stef!"

"Hey Conor! I'll have two beers please I'm feeling very happy tonight !" Damon shouted to the bartender who he now called a friend.

"Sure thing D, what's got you all happy may I ask?"

"You may! My very special brother has set me up with a new female and I'm very excited .. who knows maybe she could be the one to change me ?" Damon smirked .

"Pffftt right ok and I'm going to Harvard Law, no one is changing you Damon !" Conor laughed passing Damon his beer.

"I take offence to that young sir! I will have you know I am very romantic when it comes to someone I love !"

"Yeah we will see about that buddy."

The next day was a blur , he had a little bit too much alcohol for his liking and now he was most definitely regretting it .

He had over 100 emails to check and 12 stacks of manuscripts to be checked and he just couldn't find the energy to do it all. God knows how he was going to get though this dinner , that Caroline chick was a lot to handle if he remembers correctly.

"Arrggggg somebody shoot me!" He exclaimed frustratedly.

"Now why would I do that ?" He heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"Ric? No way ! How are you man?!" He exclaimed jumping up to hug his best friend of 10 years.

"I'm good! I've missed you though man! It's been a long ass week" Alaric said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it! Don't get me wrong I love Stefan and Conor but you're my guy!" Damon said punching his shoulder lightly.

"Sooo need any help?" Ric chuckled examining the stacks of paper on his desk.

"It would be nice yeah.. god remind me why I chose to become an editor again."

"Because it's one of the only things you're good at ? Plus it gets you a pretty decent bank account balance." Ric pointed out smirking.

"Hey! I'm good at many things thankyou! Especially when it comes to the ladies , in fact I have a introduction to a lovely lady tonight !"

"Oh yeah let's see how long this one lasts" Ric shouted after him as he walked over to the bathroom.

"You'll see" Damon muttered.

By the time 7 o clock came around he was more than ready to escape this place he called his home . Even after spending 8 hours at the office he still comes home to more emails and work it's a living nightmare!

A sharp knock on his door cut his thoughts as he walked over to open it.

"Hey ! You ready to g-" before the words even left Stefan's mouth Damon had made a run for the elevator.

"I'll take that as a Yes then!" Stefan said to himself shutting the apartment door.

"So what time if this girlfriend yours joining us ?" Damon asked his brother fixing the collar of his black shirt.

"She should be here any minute , Elena was just finishing her hair when she text." Stefan explained .

Jeez he hopes this girl is worth the wait , he was desperate for a glass of bourbon right now.

"Care! Over here!" He looked up at the area his brother was shouting towards and in that moment his mind zoned out .

The small brunette walking along side Caroline was insanely beautiful! Her long brown hair shined in the light of the street lamp making the wavey curls seem almost perfectly in line , her big doe eyes shielded by long feathered eyelashes . His eyes traveled to her lips that were turned up in a small smile as they approached closer, the gorgeous red dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and honestly he couldn't picture this girl being a one time thing, she was unreal.

"Hey babe!" Caroline chirped kissing Stefan quickly on the lips.

"Hey! Damon you know Care right? Care this is Damon incase you've forgotten " His brother said snapping him back into reality.

"Of course! Damon hi! You haven't changed a single bit have you ? I'm hoping your asshole ways have though right ?" Caroline smiled as she hugged him softly.

"They have indeed Blondie ! It's good to see you , who's your friend ?" Damon replied smiling sincerely.

"Oh ! Elena right , this is Stefan my boyfriend and this dark handsome stranger to you anyway is Damon." Caroline said pushing her friend forward.

"It's nice to meet you both ." She mumbled softly smiling at them.

"You too beautiful." Damon smiled .

He watched as Elena blushed and looked down quickly... god this girl really is going to change his world.

"So should we head inside before you two ladies get too cold ?!" Stefan chirped grabbing Caroline's hand gently.

They all made their way inside slowly as the door man grabbed their coats for them and a waitress guided them to their seats.

"So Damon, what is it you're doing now? I didn't really pay attention to people much in college." Caroline asked him laughing.

"I'm an editor down at Joulsburg Books , what about you blondie ? Still into fashion?"

"Oooo how exciting ! That's such a big thing Damon well done ! And yes actually I'm a designer for Billy Blush children's wear." She answered grabbing her glass from the now returned waiter.

"Awesome! What about you cutie? What do you do ?" Damon asked turning his attention to the girl sat next to him.

"Oh well ermmm right now nothing , I didn't get the chance to finish my degree so I just work in the cafe down town ." She said looking down ashamed.

"Hey it's cool ! Not everyone has their life handed to them , as long as you're working for it then who's to judge you ?" He said smiling at her.

"Wow ! Did Damon Salvatore, my big brother who couldn't even give me advice just offer a girl he barely knows some comfort?! Jeez Elena he really does like you !" Stefan exclaimed , laughing along with Caroline.

"Nice , thanks Brother for making me seem like an insensitive arsehole." He grumbled sipping his scotch.

"Well I think he's rubbing off on me to , I'm intrigued Mr Salvatore." Elena smirked turning to him.

"Well I'm glad , otherwise this date would be a waste wouldn't it ?"

"Cheers to that !" She said clicking their glasses together gently.

The night was everything he could of wished for , it was just what he needed after the week he'd had in work.

Elena was something else indeed she was nothing like he was expecting. He thought he'd be sitting with a classic money grabbing bitch the whole night however, the most intelligent, funny and loving girl had just walked into his life and he was so happy she did.

"I had fun tonight Damon, thank you !" Elena smiled grabbing his hand .

"Me too gorgeous , I honestly wasn't expecting to either normally I get set up for a disaster dinner !" He said chuckling softly.

"Well maybe you can take this number and call me tomorrow to do it all over again?" She smirked handing him a piece of paper.

" I sure will , thank you ." He said and pulled her in for a small kiss on the cheek .

"Goodnight Damon." He watched her as she slowly walked down the street towards Caroline and Stefan and he couldn't help but smile , she was truly the one and he knew his life was gonna be forever changed thanks to her ...

"Bye Elena ."


	3. Chapter 3

She looked into the eyes of the only man she's ever loved and realised the amount of pain flashing through them and shuddered .

"Fine , explain! Explain how everything went so wrong for you .. " she asked him taking in shaky breaths.

"Please Damon , just tell me why."

...

Elena Gilbert did not fall easily for a mans charm and smile, but the night she met Damon that changed . It had been two days since she had experienced one of the most amazing dates ever , although she had to admit she was more nervous than excited for the next one.

"So! Bet you're glad I convinced you into that double date now aren't you!" Caroline squealed as she walked into her apartment.

"Ok first off yes I am actually and two can you dial it down a bit it's 8am and I'm still in zombie mode." Elena grunted grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Arggg why are you such a crank in the mornings! It's so annoying I want the old energetic Elena back!" Caroline whined.

"That Elena died a very long time ago ! I start my shift in less than an hour so forgive me if I'm not all sunshine and rainbows !"

"You're no fun! But anyway are you and Damon still going out again? Or do I have to go through my list of potential boys ?" Caroline asked making herself a coffee.

"Well he hasn't called because of work but he did text me yesterday, only a small hi it's Damon save my number but it's something right !" Elena chirped , smiling at the thought of the handsome man she'd set her sights on.

"It is indeed ! Stefan said he's never seen Damon this interested in someone before !" She smiled widely at her friends reply and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge .

Elena has never let her self be in a serious relationship since Tyler , Tyler was great but she couldn't see herself ever falling in love with him. Too much had gone wrong with them even in the short year they was together .

Truth is she was scared , commitment really was the one thing she couldn't get her head around . Maybe it's because she hasn't been in love yet , she had loved Tyler but she wasn't in love with him.

"I really like him , I just hope the next date is as good as the last." She spoke her words softly as she took a sip from her glass.

Caroline sighed softly and reached out to grab her friends hand.

"Look , I know you're worried after everything that happened with Tyler but you'll be ok. Damon is smart, attractive , mature , he's not an immature boy like Ty was ." Elena smiled at her best friend and sighed.

"You're right , no matter what thoughts are going through my head Damon is amazing and I will be fine . It's about time i gave my self a chance at love."

Two hours later and she was back again,stuck in work with sweaty old men perving at her as she served other customers and passed around their food. She really hated how her life had planned out , but she didn't have enough money to go back to college yet.

The whole reason she hadn't gotten chance to finish her medical degree is because her father had passed away leaving her baby brother Jeremy alone back home . That meant she had to drop everything to go support him! but now 2 years later he's at college himself and she's stuck in a dead end job with no support from anyone to help her get back to college, it sucked really.

"Why so glum beautiful?" A familiar voice chirped making her head shoot up.

"Damon?! Hey what are you doing here?" She questioned him in shock.

"Well I don't know about you but I always found arranging a date over the phone to be less romantic." He said smirking .

"Well Mr Salvatore it's just your luck I'm about to have my lunch break. Take a seat."

She watched as his perfect self walked towards the small booth across the room and she felt he knee's go weak.

"Soooo , is there a new boy toy on the seen?" Her boss and Caroline's mother Liz said chuckling.

"Nope , new Man Toy Liz ! He's all man ." She said smirking as she grabbed her lunch and made her way over.

She was glad she decided to wear her hair long and straight along with her short black skirt and red blouse . It's a little more appropriate for a lunch date than the original sweats and baggy T she first had on.

"Nice skirt, no wonder all the old men like it here !" His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she laughed softly sitting across from him.

"Thanks , I wish that wasn't the case though but still thank you."

"You're welcome , so how about 7:30 tonight that's a reasonable time for you? "

Elena coughed and looked up in shock.

"Ermm, yes! Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to ask straight away!"

"It's all good ! But 7:30 I'll come pick you up , oh and Elena ? Don't look so nervous I promise I really do like you ." He smiled softly standing up and kissing her cheek .

"I like you too, bye Damon." She said smiling softly as he winked . God she has no idea what this man is doing to her but she definitely enjoyed it !

Liz walked over just has he exited through the door and sat with her.

"He's most definitely all Man! Is that Damon Salvatore as in the Mr Salvatore editor at Joulsburg books !"

Elena blushed and looked down.

"Maybe... but hey your daughter is dating his brother ! You know he's just as manly."

"Yes , but he's also my possible son in law ... so I can't exactly say much except he's got a good career ! Paramedic isn't he?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah and he's literally perfect for Caroline , have you met him yet?" Elena asked .

"No ! You know what Carebear is like she won't introduce us until she's prepared him." Liz said laughing.

"That is true! But hey I promise he's amazing you're going to love him."

"I trust you Elena , Damon though ? What's the deal you two official or just dating ?"

"Oh ! just dating ? I guess .. I mean we met 2 days ago and tonight is our second date." Elena mumbled biting her lip.

Liz smiled softly , pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear . Elena never had a mother growing up so Liz was all she had . Liz had watched her struggle through everything and was nice enough to offer her job as soon as she returned to California.

"Elena , you'll be ok ! Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours . Damon is a business man he knows what he wants and he wants you ! Embrace it . Find your Epic Love , it's about time sweetheart..."

The first thing she done when she walked into her apartment was get a shower. Working in the cafe always puts her on edge about her appearance once she leaves that place . No offence to Liz but working with coffee and grease all day just isn't something she enjoys along with the smell that comes with it . She waited as the water began to heat up before slowly stepping inside .

The water splashed onto her skin making her shiver at the contact before she allowed it to dance over her skin and through her hair. She decided on her blueberry scented shampoo , that had always had an effect on people's noses it was a strong and pleasant smell. Showering had always been one of her favourite things to do , she loved the way her body just relaxed and felt free. The shampoo massaged her scalp and the soap made her skin tingle , there was nothing better .

She opened her eyes enough to catch a glimpse at the small clock on her bathroom wall, 6:45pm she best get her ass moving otherwise she wouldn't be ready . She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself before walking down the hall to her bedroom. Elena was quite a simple girl meaning her decorating skills where just the same , her bedroom was full of creams and pink along with a diamond lamp shade just to liven the place up a bit . She walked over to her walk in closet and sighed.

The first two times she had seen Damon she was wearing red , maybe it was time for something a little different . Maybe a nice blue will be the right choice , not too dark but not too light either .

She searches for about 5 more minutes until Bingo! Her eyes fell on her long gold dress and she knew it was the one. It's plain detail just made the colour seem even more gorgeous and it reminded her of Damon's eyes, he had these small flecks of gold inside those ocean blue lookers and she loved it .

"Crap hair!" She exclaimed to herself rushing to grab her hair dryer. It only took her about twenty minutes to finally finish her hair and makeup and she had to say she was looking pretty damn good! Her hair was curled and pined neatly up , her makeup was neutral but she was wearing just enough for it to seem glamorous.

She quickly slipped into her dress before grabbing her shoes and bag rushing into the other room just in time for the door to sound.

Pushing her feet into her shoes as quickly as she could she grabbed the door handle forcing it to open.

"Damon! You're five minutes early ?!" Elena rushed out seeing him stood in a suit .

Suddenly she felt as though she was underdressed , why was he wearing a suit?

"Hey ! Sorry I just decided to come I was out of work early and didn't want to just sit around ... are you nearly ready or?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm ready just thought I'd have chance to grab a mint at least !" She exclaimed before blushing .

"A mint? Huh hoping for a bit of action are we miss Gilbert?" He said slyly.

"Oh hush Mr Salvatore! Where are we off to anyway ?" She said shutting the door behind them.

"Well , I have a gala for work and you my dear are joining me ... as my date ."

"What!" Elena shrieked.

"It's ok ! Trust me they're going to love you , believe me it's rare I even turn up to these things never mind with a date !" Damon assured her.

"Wow , ok you don't think I'm a little underdressed ?" She asked self consciously.

"No! You look unreal , honestly Honey you look amazing don't threat." He said grabbing her hand as they walked towards the elevator.

The ride to the gala was a short ten minutes and honestly that did nothing to help control her nerves . She was terrified, Damon was a big editor in California and most newspapers and magazines knew of him so being his date to an event like this was a very big deal!

"You ready to go in?" Damon asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." she muttered climbing out of the car door slowly.

Instantly she was met with the flashes of cameras and she raced to Damons side.

"What is with all the cameras ?! " she gasped.

"There is a lot of famous authors here tonight , don't worry though it's only a couple of pictures then they will move on to the next couple . " He replied slipping his arm around her waste and leading her to the carper area.

They posed for a few pictures before her eyes followed Damons to a familiar set of eyes.

"Father !" Damon called.

God she had no idea she would be meeting the family so soon.

"Damon! How are you my boy." The man who she now knew as the Salvatore Father asked approaching them .

"I'm good! How is everything here? Been ok?"

"Yes , yes! Everything has been fine don't you worry ... now who is this gorgeous thing you've brought with you ."

Elena felt her self shrink under his gaze , gosh as nice as he seemed he definitely knew how to stare you down if needed. His eyes where an exact match to Damon's she now knew why he was so stunning , you can tell his father would of been a looker back in the day himself .

"Elena, this is my father , Father this is Elena ... my date."

She smiled as he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the back. She couldn't believe this was happening , she's never felt this important in her entire life .

"Pleasure to meet you Elena , please call me

Giuseppe!" He said smiling brightly .

"Nice to meet you too !" She replied smiling cheerfully.

This night was going to be better than she thought !

A/N : I will be editing each chapter once the story is finished so please If you notice any mistakes let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Damon sucked in a breath. He didn't even know where to start, how the hell was he going to come up with an reasonable explanation for what he had done.

"I'm sorry Elena, I never meant to hurt you , but I was in a bad way ! I couldn't stay here and keep on hurting you the way I know I was ."

Elena looked down and shook her head. He knew she was struggling to except anything he was saying right now and he really didn't blame her.

" I love you , I love you more than anything and I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't help you ! I just wanted to heal you , make everything better ." He sobbed grabbing her hands.

"But I couldn't deal with losing her .. my whole world had been destroyed and I know you was hurting too but I couldn't see past my own grief and I failed you."

He watched as Elena sunk to her knees and he dropped right next to her.

"I needed you Damon, I just wanted you back ! Why didn't you tell me ..."

 **A/N : this is the last flash forward part as I don't want to give anymore of the story away :)**

...

Damon and his father had always been close. They had bonded over the time his mother passed away when he was 9 years old , she was both of their number one person . Stefan was only a young boy at the time so he barely understood how and why it had happened . Damon however, he knew the cancer had taken her away from them and he had expressed his anger and sadness along side his dad. Giuseppe had always been a family man, much like his own father . So having two boys was a dream come true especially since they had grown into two of the most amazing men he had ever met.

"So Elena , what is it you do my dear?!" His father asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"Oh well right now I'm in a Cafe waitressing , but eventually the plan is to be a doctor !" She said smiling softly . He knew how embarrassed she was at the fact she hadn't finished college but his father was never one to judge.

"Ahhh well! A life made easy is one not worth living my dear!" He chirped guiding them into the building as they continued to talk.

"Very true indeed ! My dad was a surgeon so I guess I just want to follow his footsteps." She said gratefully.

"Ahhh ! Is he retired ?" Giuseppe asked.

"Ermm no, he passed away 2 years ago now . He had Dementia, came when he was around age 50 unfortunately so it was a certain we'd lose him . That's why I didn't finish college." She explained before grabbing a glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry for you lose, very unfortunate." He said sincerely .

Damon smiled sadly at the girl to his right . She so happy ! So full of life , you wouldn't have guessed she'd been through anything like that in the past few years . It's heartbreaking really.

"So Damon, there is a few people here to speak to you but other than that you and this lovely lady are free to do as you please ! I'll catch you later my boy." Giuseppe smiled walking away after patting Damon on the back.

"Wow your dad is really nice, that's very rare you're lucky !" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah he's the best !" He watched as she looked around excitedly , he loved how even the smallest of things seemed to make her eyes shine just that tiny bit brighter.

The dance floor was full of people , all couples of course trying to prove they was the best dancers but failing miserably. He doesn't usually show off his soft side at events but he couldn't stop him self as he took a hold on Elena's hand to take her towards the dance floor.

"Woah! Hold up how do you even know I can dance ?!" She squeaked .

"Oh come on Elena , anyone can see you get them legs from cheerleading and that you at least have some form of rhythm in them bones or yours" he said smirking as her eyes widened.

"Maybe so ! But I haven't done that in years .. I'm going to mess up so bad you'll regret it!" She warned.

"I'm sure I will Miss Gilbert." He brought them to a holt , gently wrapping her arms around his neck and his came to a stand at her waist.

Just then one of his all time favourite songs began playing , All of Me by John Legend.

It was the perfect song for that moment, they swayed slowly to the beat . He even managed to add in a few spins and other moves just to show off and he couldn't help the grin that came across his face every time Elena would let out a soft giggle.

"You really do amaze me , Elena Gilbert." He murmured in her ear.

"Is that so ?" She asked cheekily.

"Yes! Some how you manage to take on everything as though it's something to be thankful for whether it's a challenge or not ... how do you do it ?"

Elena blushed and moved her face so that he could feel her breath against his lips .

"I have hope ." She whispered before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his lips .

He leaned forward adding to her kiss and deepening it . There was no tongue just a passionate kiss to express everything they felt and it was beyond perfect.

The song came to a stop and they turned to make their way to the tables .

"That was probably the best first kiss I've had , you did good Mr Salvatore." She smirked taking a seat.

The rest of that night went without a hitch , Damon managed to speak to everyone he was asked to whilst also keeping his date with Elena interesting. He couldn't be more grateful for how she had accepted it and just gone with the flow .

It was now 2 weeks later and he , Elena and Stefan was all waiting for Caroline down at the Bar , they was going clubbing ! What a great way to spend your weekend Damon personally couldn't wait .

"Oh I wish Blondie would just hurry up! I need a scotch down my throat and soon." Damon grumbled .

"Oh quit moaning grumpy pants ! I'm here the least you could do is be happy ." Elena said pouting in his direction.

"Oh I am sorry , I forgot you was here beautiful the cold is making my brain freeze up!"

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

"She won't be long now brother , she got out of work late cut her some slack will you !" Stefan said sternly.

"Blondie and I will always be patient with each other unless it comes down to drink ! We told you this." Damon stated rolling his eyes.

"Guys ! I'm here ! I'm so so sorry , Damon please don't be mad I know I promised I wouldn't be late for a drink!" Caroline shrieked rushing over and kissing Stefan quickly.

"Meh , I'll let you off just this once . Now let's go I can't wait to let lose !" He smirked grabbing Elena's hand and rushing inside.

"Who's up for some shots to get the party started!" Elena cheered throwing her purse down next to Damon.

"Count me in!" Caroline chirped .

Damon and Stefan rolled their eyes but nodded their heads never the less and ordered sour apple shots for themselves , whilst the girls picked the most feminine one they could .

"Cheers to letting lose guys!" Elena smiled raising her glass to her mouth and downing it.

Wow this girl is incredible Damon thought as he watched her giggle and mock Caroline as she struggled to down the shot.

"God that was awful! You're like a snake Elena you can swallow anything !" The blonde groaned.

They made their way down town after a few more shots and beers at the bar before finally deciding on a Bar called The beach. Interesting name if you ask Damon , seemed the complete opposite of a sunny happy place. By now they was all a bit tipsy and acting like a bunch of immature teenagers , no one would believe they was actually a group of 23 year olds .

"Damon, do you wanna come back to my place later ? I'd really appreciate the company!" Elena slurred sliding onto his lap.

"Sure thing but right now I wanna dance , care to join?" He whispered in her ear.

Her only reply was a sloppy kiss to his mouth before she stood up dragging him along with her.

It was a lot more carefree than their first dance together. They was grinding and bouncing all around each other and honestly it was the most fun he'd had in months !

"No way Elena!" A voice sounded from beside them.

"Ty ! Hi how are you?!" Elena squealed flinging her arms around the tall stranger.

"I'm good ! Me and Liv decided to come for a date night but as you can guess we haven't spent much time talking .. what about you?" He replied , that's when Damon noticed the curly blonde stood next to him.

"I'm here with this very handsome man, Damon. " she answered grabbing Damons hand and smiling . Even drunk she still managed to keep serious when it came to him .. he liked that.

"Oh hey man! I'm Tyler . Elena you never told me you was back on the dating scene! That's amazing."

"Oh believe me Damon is amazing ." She giggled. The conversation went on for about ten more minutes before they finally went their separate ways .

"So who was that Tyler guy?" He questioned laughing as she stumbled back to their seats.

"Oh Ty is here! He's her Ex boyfriend . Let's just say they was best friends decided to date realised it wasn't going to work and then he cheated and dumped her." Caroline explained.

Damon felt his blood boil. Even if the relationship was failing how the hell could anyone even think to cheat on Elena ! She's perfect , she's beyond words he wouldn't dream of ever hurting her like that . What the hell was this Tyler guy thinking ?!

"He cheated! Yet you still spoke to him like he was a friend wow, you really are something else." Stefan said .

"I know right if that was me , he'd be on the floor and I'd most likely be begging you to kick his ass!" Caroline slurred chuckling at her boyfriends face at the mention of violence.

"He's always been there when I needed him, plus it's not like I was in love with him or anything we was just basically friends with benefits." Elena said . That reassured him quite a lot , that means she never had any feelings for the guy that would now magically make a return.

"Anyway! Damon ? You still coming back with me ?! Because I'm going to head off ." Elena smirked standing up from his knee.

"Of course! Laters brother , bye blondie !" Damon said rushing after the brown haired beauty as she stumbled her way through the crowd.

In Damon's opinion the taxi journey took far to long . The more he was sat watching as Elena fidgeted around in her tight black jeans the more he wanted to get in them , it was torture, actual torture. He hadn't had sex in months and the fact that he had this gorgeous girl sat opposite him whilst trapped in the back of a cab;really wasn't helping him feel any better.

The car finally came to a holt and they both handed over some money to the driver before making their way into the building.

Before they could even reach the elevator he had Elena with her arms and legs wrapped around his body , their mouths tangled together as they kissed messily with so much passion and lust.

God they had wanted this for so long that not even the elevator could stop them from touching each other as they made their way up to the 5th floor.

"Da-damon ! My he-I need to get my k-key." Elena mumbled in between kissed as he slowly set her down on the floor.

She rushed to open the door and the second it was open she had her hands wondering down to his pants .

All of the sexual tension that had been building between them had finally come to a climax and as she worked her hands around him he knew he wouldn't be able to last long , he had to have her.

"God Elena , I need you please ." He muttered as she looked up at him from her spot between his legs.

"Whatever you want, bedrooms this way ." She replied standing up and unzipping her jeans , dropping them to the floor and peeling them off slowly to ensure he took notice.

The minute she hit the mattress she was gone , the way his body worked in perfect rhythm with hers was crazy. She had never felt anything like this and neither had he. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle , the undying spark that was between them only caused them more pleasure .

It was the perfect first time for them , normally he would be done and move on but he knew Elena was different. When he climaxed he ensured to allow her the same before slowly flopping down beside her.

It all felt too good to be true , this girl was a dream even after only 4 dates he knew he was serious about her .

"Elena?" He mumbled softly into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up , the most undeniable sparkle glistening in her perfect eyes as she smiled widely at him.

"Of course I will! Oh my god Damon !" He sighed in relief before capturing her lips in a sweet Kiss.

She was everything he could of asked for and more , he really had found the beginning of something epic .


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the two had been together for 6 months , it felt almost too good to be real. Both of them were so in love with each other it was so painfully obvious , even if they hadn't spoke them three words out loud yet.

Elena sighed in content as she slowly turned over to look at the most amazing man laying asleep peacefully next to her. He really was all she could of ever asked for , perfect wasn't even the word she'd use to describe him anymore he was beyond that .

"You know , you staring at me is really getting creepy" Damon mumbled sleepily.

"Shush, it's cute and I thought you was still asleep ." She blushed looking away.

"I was but the tension and feeling that you get when someone's eyes are on you was enough to disturb me."

"Well I'm sorry , I'm just so mesmerised by you sometimes ." She whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"That's because I'm amazing." He smirked running his hand over her side .

Elena rolled her eyes before quickly standing to grab his T-shirt (that had now became hers) and throwing it on .

She had work in three hours but for now all she wanted to do was sit and eat breakfast with her amazing boyfriend to celebrate six months of absolute bliss.

"Oh , Elena ? " she heard his voice call.

"Yeah?"

"Happy six months beautiful." He smiled .

That god damn smile was enough to have her weak in the knees for hours , she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Caroline and Stefan really did pick the right time to meet each other and she was so thankful they had brought her and Damon together.

"Happy six months babe!" She chirped before walking down the hall to his kitchen.

She got to work on making some pancakes whilst cutting up the strawberries. Just as Damon finally walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and sighing .

"Hey baby ? Grab the Nutella for me." Elena said , rushing over to grab the pancakes and put them onto a plate.

"Sure thing!" He said walking over to the fridge and grabbing the spread.

"Here you go ! fruit is on the table all fresh and cut enjoy !" She giggled kissing his lips before moving to sit opposite him .

"You really are just the best." Damon said grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently. He never thought he'd see the day he was in love with someone. Ever since his mothers death he always told himself there is no way he was going to love a woman as much as her father did , he didn't want to know what it was like when you lost them .. but I guess fate had other plans because here he was . He was so in love with Elena Gilbert and he couldn't wait to tell her at their dinner tonight.

"I can't believe how quickly these past six months have gone! I really can't thank you enough for everything Damon , seriously ." Elena said looking him dead in the eyes.

"It's been amazing , cheers to many more !" He smiled widely clicking his orange juice with hers.

"Cheers!"

They quickly finished up their breakfast before Damon stood up and walked back to the bedroom. As much as he wanted to spend all day with his amazing girlfriend he couldn't , work was calling and he had two new authors joining their company he needed to be at his best.

"Good luck today babe! I'm gonna get a shower I'll see you later ." Elena smiled as he began fastening his shirt and kissed his lips softly .

"I'll see you later gorgeous."

Damon arrived at his office twenty minutes later, He was already desperate to get away. He didn't understand why the hell he got into editing but when he sits at his desk and reads a new manuscript-he knows why. Damon had always had a passion for reading and admiring the way writers put so much effort into creating the most beautiful stories . He had tried his hand at writing years after his mothers death , he had to admit it wasn't half bad maybe someday he'll have the confidence to publish it .

"Hey man! How's your anniversary day going ?!" Alaric chirped patting him on his back as he walked in.

"Good ! Had a lovely breakfast and a nice chat just a shame we have work would of been an amazing day to go out ." He sighed.

"I've got to say, I'm proud of you buddy! You really have proved me and Conor wrong ." Alaric smiled passing him a coffee .

"Thank you! I told you I would someday ." Damon smirked sipping slowly at the cup.

He and Alaric had started off not so friendly with each other in the beginning . Long story short Damon had slept with Alaric's girlfriend without realising she was a taken lady and after a few punches and what not they sorted things out whilst Emma the slut was left alone and sad .. not that she didn't deserve it.

Meanwhile Elena was busy serving coffee along side the only woman she has ever looked up to , Liz. She was contemplating whether or not to tell Damon she loved him , she wasn't even sure she knew what love truly meant and she was in desperate need of advice .

"Hey Liz ? Can I ask you something?" Elena mumbled.

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" Liz questioned .

Sitting down on the table gently , Elena smiled and took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing serious , I'm just wondering do you have any advice on how I can tell Damon that , well ... I love him " Elena blushed .

"Oh My God! One of babies is in love!" Liz gushed.

"Sweetie, that's so amazing ! When did you realise?! ."

"About two months ago, we was sat in his office and I was watching how much his face lit up when reading this new manuscript he is editing and I just thought to myself how amazing it was to see him like that . I got butterflies Liz, I never had that with Tyler .. Damon he just consumes me ." Elena explained smiling as she looked down at her hands .

Liz' heart swelled at the sight. Ever since she had met Elena when she was just a girl at 10 years old , she thought of her as her own. Elena had lost her mother as a baby so she never had that woman role as a young girl . Liz took it on with ease . Caroline and Elena where her life and to see her so happy made Liz even prouder than anyone could imagine , it was about time someone came into Elena's life for the better.

"I think you have your speech down. Say just that tell him how he consumes you, how much you love him and how seeing him happy is the most amazing thing you have seen. Trust me you will be fine." Liz spoke , standing up and hugging Elena close.

"I love you Liz."

"Love you too kiddo."

By the time the hard working day came to an end , neither Damon or Elena could wait to get back to each other. Damon was going to pick Elena up at six thirty for a very romantic meal at his favourite place before a taking a walk around the beach.

Elena had already decided on exactly what she was going to wear. A nice simple summer dress with her hair down and straight and a nice simple makeup to match .

Damon decided that a nice t shirt and jeans would do seems as they was going to the beach straight after the meal .

Elena had given Damon a key to her apartment a month ago , Damon doing the same in return. So when six o'clock came around he didn't even bother to knock he just walked straight in .

The sight he was met with was beautiful, Elena was stood in the living room mirror just slowly brushing her hair and humming along to Footloose and just the sight made his heart melt.

"Now i gotta cut loose!" He sang joining her in the mirror as she screeched.

"Damon! Oh my god you scared the shit out of me ! Don't do that." She chuckled pushing him gently.

They both looked at each other through the mirror , no words were spoken but the look in their eyes was enough. After a few seconds Damon smirked.

"I've got to say , we do look hella cute tonight ." He winked , causing Elena to laugh and cover her mouth.

"What would I do without you and your cocky mouth." She laughed kissing him passionately as he grinned between her kisses.

When they arrived at the restaurant for their meal , there was not one person in their area of seating making it the perfect scene for an anniversary dinner. Six months , six months of laughter and complete adoration . Elena was so beyond grateful for the man sitting across from her . Their food came just as quickly as the time they took to order , Elena ordering the red wine lasagna whilst Damon decided to go for the garlic steak.

Damon watched as she took a sip of the rose champagne and he couldn't help him self he leaned over grabbing her hand gently before stating three little words he had been dying to say for months.

" I love you."

Elena felt her cheeks blush as she met his eyes and smiled harder than she ever had before in her life . He had said it first ! It couldn't be more perfect.

"I love you too." She breathed squeezing his hand.

"But I really really love you Damon, when I'm with you it's like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. You just consume me , every breath , every move , every touch , you just make me weak . I love you so much for just coming into my life and giving me the most amazing six months I've had since my father passed . I love you Damon Salvatore." She spoke keeping her eyes on his.

He's not going to lie , he felt him self tearing up at her speech. Not once had he ever felt anything quite like this , he now knew exactly what it was like to be so in love you can't even find the words to express it.

"Miss Gilbert, you have completely changed my life . I never would have thought I'd allow myself to fall this hard so quickly until I met you and I honestly couldn't be more grateful. The day Stefan asked me to go on that double date I thought , great another sex buddy . But then you walked in and I realised you was going to be the one . I love you Elena, I love you so much it's crazy . I don't want to imagine what the hell my life will be like if you ever leave or I lose you ... because you are my life !" Damon spoke watching as Elena allowed a tear slip down her cheek.

"So the feeling is mutual?" She chuckled wiping away her tears softly.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." He laughed kissing her knuckles.

They spent the rest of the meal completely lost in each other's eyes , it was a magical sight to watch . It really was true love at its finest, much more than just puppy love . It was real and it was passionate ! It was something that Damon had read about so many times before but now knew was so much more than just fiction.. it was real life and he couldn't think of anything better.

He and Elena spent the rest of their night walking along the sea shore . It was the most beautiful sight either of them had seen , so majestic and mesmerising. Their hands locked together swinging in perfect motion as the sand tickled their feet gently .

"It's been amazing , Thank you for this ." Elena mumbled leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No thank you for deciding to be with me , also thank you for actually putting up with me even when I'm a complete asshole."

"Oh hush , we both know you're a teddy bear deep down inside." She smiled stopping to wrap her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward gently locking his lips to hers and moving his hands to waist. Their mouths moved in perfect sync much like their minds and hearts, his tongue danced around her mouth making her bite his lip softly . Slowly they broke apart leaving their foreheads attached.

"I love you ."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena! Hurry the hell up , we have dinner with the whole of the Salvatore family in twenty minutes we can't be late!" Caroline shouted quickly grabbing her coat and keys from the side . Damon and Stefan had decided it was time for the girls to meet the rest of their crazy messed up family .

"Two minutes Care! I promise I'm nearly done I just can't find my other shoe." Elena rushed out using her phone as a torch to search under the bed.

"Check behind your door! Last time you wore the black heels you was drunk and threw them at me!"

Elena rushed over and breathed a sigh of relief as she finally found it, thank god Caroline had a good memory otherwise she wouldn't have had a clue where the hell to look next.

"Got it ! I'm coming , I'm coming." Elena screeched rushing down the stairs her bouncy curls going everywhere .

Caroline giggled at the sight , her and Elena always did the most stupid things and watching Elena rush down that hallway bare foot with her hair everywhere was just a prime example.

"Looking good !" Elena complimented breathlessly , admiring her best friends fitted white dress and teal leather jacket.

"You too! I told you that open back dress was doing to be amazing on you." Caroline chirped linking arms with Elena as they made their way to the front door.

"Yeah well , I'm going to be freezing once tonight is over . Damon best be prepared for a night guest ." She muttered as Caroline laughed.

They arrived at the Salvatore mansion with five minutes to spare meaning it was the perfect time to prepare themselves . Both girls had already met Giuseppe however , the other family members such as uncle Zach they remained a complete mystery .

"Ok so , no immature talk or winding the guys up. No chewing with our mouths open and most of all we must keep smiling ! This has to be a good impression after this we can be free to do whatever the hell we want ! Deal?" Caroline said holding Elena by her shoulders.

"Deal!" Elena said pinky promising .

Damon and Stefan stood watching at the living room entrance smirking amused at the two girls they had fallen in love with.

"So much for no immature talk. Pinky promises really ?" Stefan chuckled wrapping his arms around his blonde girlfriend .

"I will have you know Stefan , pinky promises are a passage of life and I will never not use them." Elena stated reaching over to flick in gently in the head.

The sight was enough to have Damon smiling from ear to ear. He loved how after only nine months of dating Elena and Stefan where as close as two siblings. It was amazing to know she had someone to turn to other than him and Caroline .

"Shall we go grab a seat? The family are all outside having a smoke and what not so might as well take the chance whilst we can!" Stefan suggested guiding them into the dining room area.

"I can't believe how huge this place is !" Elena gasped admiring the diamond chandelier hanging from the bronze encrusted ceilings.

"Yeah well , dad works hard ! He gets exactly what he works for." Damon smiled.

He slowly pulled out a chair for Elena next to his towards the top end of the table .

"Here you go beautiful." He said kissing her cheek before walking to sit down.

"Thank you." She blushed straightening out her slightly crumpled dress.

"Elena! Caroline! " Both girls turned at the sound of Giuseppe's voice and saw him smiling widely as he walked into the room.

"Looking lovely as ever ." He added kissing each of the girls hands softly.

"You don't look to bad your self!" Caroline replied chuckling .

"Always the charmer Care!" He laughed taking his seat at the head of the table .

Just then the door opened and more people entered the room slowly, chatting away with each other completely ignore everything else .

"Excuse me! We have guests tonight !" Giuseppe called . And just like that Elena wanted to shrink into a ball as all eyes turned to them.

"This is Caroline, Stefan's girlfriend she's quite the charmer I assure you ." Everyone nodded their heads smiling softly at the blonde.

"And this magnificent young lady who has stolen our boy Damon's heart, is Elena." She waved shyly as Damon rubbed her thigh. For some reason it seemed everyone was a lot more interested in her than Caroline . Maybe It's because Damon hardly brings anyone over for dinner or it's been a while since they've met one of his girlfriends.

"Well girls , I for one am I extremely happy to meet you! About time we had some new females in this family! I'm Lexi ." A dark blonde girl spoke rushing over to hug them both.

"Or as these two goof balls like to call me , the annoying cousin they can't get rid of !" She giggled ruffling Stefan's hair as he grumbled. Elena liked her already .

"And I'm Rebecca, Lexi's sister and the slightly less annoying one." The second blonde girl announced . It was easy to tell the two apart , Lexi had toffee brown tones to her hair along with dark brown eyes , where as Rebecca was pure white blonde with the same Salvatore blue eyes that Damon and his father shared.

"And I'm Uncle Zach, their father." A tall man spoke as he came between the two girls . Caroline and Elena both turned to eachother . This guy was seriously intimidating! He was far too tall and slender looking.

"And as for the rest of these guys these are our aunts Trish , Marie and Haley." Damon explained pointing to each of the woman sat opposite them.

"Good , now that we are all introduced let's eat shall we!"

The meal lasted a good hour and a half before everyone decided to head outside for a bit. The soft music playing along with the chatting and warm fire made Elena feel like she was finally at home . It had taken her a while to adjust to the whole relationship thing but being her with his family made her realise just how much she wanted and needed Damon in her life .

Caroline and her had always said that as soon as they both fell in love that they would help each other find a way to not fall to deep . But honestly she doesn't think there was anything they could do. Watching as her best friend danced slowly her head on Stefan's shoulder , there was no way in hell she would be able to break that connection they had for each other.

"Penny for your thoughts ?" Damon mumbled coming up behind her .

"Hmmm, just thinking about how much I love you and how I can't wait to snuggle up in your arms tonight ." She whispered holding his arms around her waist.

"I love you too ." Damon smiled kissing her neck softly .

That night was more than perfect for all who had been there . It was a night of laughs and getting to know each other and honestly Caroline and Elena didn't even need to tone it down on their personalities because the Salvatore family was just as crazy.

They had finally found their place and they couldn't be more happy .


	7. Chapter 7

Elena and her baby brother Jeremy had always been close to each other. Losing their mother and father had just made the bond even stronger , she couldn't believe he would be twenty in three days it's crazy!

She had decided that she was going to go to New York to his art college and celebrate there with him and she really hoped Damon would join her once she asked him. Jeremy and Damon had met through a computer screen twice but she wanted them to meet in person. After all they was the two most important people to her .

"Hey , baby?" She said softly from her place on the sofa .

"Yeah." He replied turning his gaze from the TV. They had spent the day watching friends

And you could really tell how tired he was , he looked so cute .

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me in New York this weekend . It's Jeremy's big two O' as you know , so what do you say?" She asked him playing wish his hair.

"Sure ! I'd love to , about time I met the famous boy Gilbert in person !" He smiled kissing her head .

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you two together. My favourite boys ." She smiled softly reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You're so cute Elena , I love you ." He chuckled returning the kiss before pulling away at the knock on the door.

He stood up and stretched out his body , God he was really regretting spending all day stuck on that couch . But hey he had a great time just chilling with his girlfriend for once , it was nice .

"Hey brother!" Stefan chirped as soon as he opened the door him and Caroline both stood there smiling .

"Hello you two, do come in . But blondie ? Stop with the over creepy smile please you're making my face hurt to looking at you." Damon stated closing the door behind them .

"Oh hush! We come with exciting news ." The blonde squealed dropping down on to the couch next to Elena.

"Oh really ? What's this news then ?!" Elena said excitedly pushing her self up .

"We are getting our first apartment together!" Caroline cheered.

"That's so amazing guys congrats ! When did you two decide on this ?" Damon asked smiling as he hugged his brother softly.

"At our 1 year celebration last weekend , we was just laying in Stefan's bed and thought how amazing this year together had been and how we don't want to be anywhere else but together ." Caroline explained , smiling softly at the memory.

Elena smiled at the sight . She couldn't believe it had been a year already since her best friend came barging into her apartment screaming that she had a boyfriend and how sorry she was for keeping him a secret for three months. It's been amazing seeing her so happy .

"Awwww you guys! I can't believe this , I'm so happy for you both ." Elena giggled standing up to hug Stefan after giving her best friend a quick squeeze. "

"Only three months till you guys have been together a year . How does that feel?" Stefan asked smiling .

"Crazy , but I wouldn't change it for the world. Even if she is the worlds most annoying woman sometimes." Damon chuckled dodging the pillow that was thrown his way.

"Life has been been a dream for us all lately hasn't it ?" Elena smiled leaning her head on Damons shoulder as they all stood huddled together.

"It really has. I love you guys !" Caroline laughed bringing everyone in for a quick group hug before pulling away .

"Now how about we go have a few drinks to celebrate?!" She cheered.

"Let's go!"

They arrived at the Bar twenty minutes later both Damon and Stefan sat at the bar as their girlfriends rushed off to fix their hair or whatever. Damon didn't care that much because all he could think about is how proud he was of Stefan . As much as Caroline annoyed the hell out of him day in and day out , he loved her for making his baby brother so happy . It's the happiest he had seen him in years , since he had left Med school Stefan had tried to make sure he focused on his career meaning he never gave himself chance to be happy . But then In comes Caroline and it's like everything just changed , he was so in love with her and Damon had a lot to thank them both for in the long run.

"I'm proud of you baby brother." Damon said seriously turning to Stefan.

"Thank you Damon, it means a lot really." Stefan smiled patting his back.

At that moment the girls came rushing out of the bathroom, looking flawless as ever . Damon couldn't help but admire their friendship and how god damn happy they looked for each other every time they hit a milestone . It reminded him of his and Alaric's friendship and he couldn't help but laugh at them knowing exactly how stupid they must been when they're alone together .

"Looking good ladies ! Two vodka and cherry cokes ?" Conor smirked as they sat down .

"Yeah! You know us well my friend , hey babe." Elena said sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"You look lovely , amazing what you can do in a public bathroom." Damon chuckled taking in her now tied back hair and red lipstick .

Elena laughed and grabbed her drink from Conor .

She really loved how well she had gotten to know all of Damon's friends , the only one she had left to meet was Alaric but he was away on business with his 'girlfriend' meaning he didn't have time to come see them that much . She had spoke to him over the phone however and he seemed really nice .

"Can you believe how quickly we have fell into this whole domestic bliss thing ?." She giggled grabbing got d hand gently .

"I know , in all honestly I really can't picture myself ever having this with anyone else . So I hope you know you're stuck with me !" He replied .

"I wouldn't want it any other way baby ."

Conor's shift ended thirty minutes later so he decided the join them for a few drinks along with his girlfriend April. She was a girl who had been working with Elena in the cafe up until a few months ago when she got excepted into business school. She was a lovely person and honestly she fitted in well with the group .

"So April ! Met anyone nice at school or they all stuck up bitches ." Caroline asked passing the black haired girl a drink.

"Actually I have ! There is this one girl in my 11 o'clock class called Bonnie , she's really nice ." They all gasped and looked at her.

"Bonnie Bennett?." Damon questioned cringing .

"Yeah! I invited her to tag along she should be here any minute."

Elena felt like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Damon's ex sex buddy was about to join them on a celebration of how great their relationship was going .. what could go wrong ?

"Oh god! I haven't seen her since we had that argument last day of college . Elena you have to protect me ! She's a bitch she said all this horrible shit about me and lied ! April how could you ahhhh I'm stressing!" Caroline panicked rushing to stand up . She quickly rushed from the table and fell face first into the one person she probably shouldn't have.

"Well if it isn't miss perfect Forbes ." Bonnie muttered shoving Caroline off her as Stefan rushed to help his girlfriend up.

"Oh shut up Bonnie ." Caroline growled .

Bonnie smirked before turning to the table and let's just say if looks could kill Elena would be done for .

"Damon! Hi." Bonnie chirped knocking Elena out of the way and hugging a very stiff Damon close .

"Erm , excuse me but could you let go of my best friends boyfriend." Caroline spoke .

"Boyfriend?! Please tell me the Damon Salvatore has not settled for a plain Jane ! Who is this lucky girl?." Bonnie questioned as if she didn't even noticed Elena .

"That would be me, and i will have you know you cocky , stuck up bitch. I am no plain Jane!" Elena glared getting in Bonnie's face . She hated waited years to fall in love and there was no way his ex hook up was going to ruin that for her.

"Oh honey please , I have no problem here . Now April , Conor you coming ? I'd rather not stay around forbester ." Bonnie smiled patting Damon on the back before walking towards the exit.

"I am so sorry guys! I had no idea I promise I won't invite her over again ." April rushed out hugging them all before her and Conor made their exit.

Damon was still stood in shock. Not once had he ever seen Elena be that protective and angry. Sure she had gotten upset when a girl had been flirting with him a little too much in front of her , but never to the point where she had stood up to them.

"Wow baby I am so impressed! God I love you for that." Damon laughed bringing her in for a passionate kiss and Stefan and Caroline sat down .

"Well you're mine now , I hope you know that ."

Elena turned towards the other couple in the room , Caroline was sat holding what looked like a dirty napkin to the graze on her head as Stefan tried his best to calm her down.

"God I hate her! Why does she think it's ok to make me out to be the bad guy!" The blonde groaned .

"Because she's a trashy jealous bitch ! That's why now let's forget about her and party ! Because you my dearest bestie are moving in with a Salvatore man !" Elena cheered making Caroline smile widely and jump up .

"Ok ! Let's go ."

The next morning Elena woke up with the worst head ache she'd ever had in her life . She was probably the worst person ever when I came to pain . Lucky for her though her amazing boyfriend was already there and waiting with pain killers and a nice fresh orange juice.

"Do I wanna know what the hell I did last night to make me feel this shitty." She groaned cuddling into his side.

"Well ... you and Caroline gave us all an excellent dance to get us through the night and let's just say that girl bartender at lights was very happy to receive your bra." Damon chuckled watching as Elena cringed and shoved her face in to the duvet.

"Please tell me you stopped us ?!"

Elena and Caroline plus the drink was never a good combination.

"Of course I did baby !"

"After we watched you fall over , by the way you butt might be a little sore." Damon added ducking as she waved her hand to smack him.

"You're such a pain in my ass, oh my god I never want to see Stefan again I'm mortified." She groaned hiding up the bed sheets.

"Oh hush! I'm sure he will thank you and we can all move on peacefully with our lives." Damon smirked dragging the sheet away from her as she glared up at him.

"Now chop chop princess , work in half an hour and you desperately need a shower. " he said cheekily rushing out of the room as she chased his with her pillow in hand .

God he loved this girl .


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they was ready to leave for New York , neither of them could leave work any quicker. Damon quickly ran home to grab his overnight bag and change into some joggers and T-shirt before driving his car to park at Elena's building for the next few days . Meanwhile Elena was busy trying to figure out where the hell she had put her toothbrush and hair products earlier in the day and she was having no luck at all. They had an hour to be at the airport on time for their flight and she seriously couldn't be anymore stressed out as her boyfriend walked into the apartment completely calm and collected.

"Need some help? What you doing ?" Damon asked throwing his bag on the arm chair and walking in to the open doorway of her bedroom.

"Please! I can't find my toothbrush and lady essentials and it's stressing me the hell out!" She groaned sitting up to pout at him.

"Have you tried the kitchen , I know for a fact you brush your teeth their most mornings ." He replied moving to help her stand up of the floor gently .

Elena's eyes widened as she quickly rushed out of the room and into the kitchen . Just like Damon had said , she had left it all their along with her toothbrush and open toothpaste.

"How do you know me better than I know myself these days ?!" She laughed pecking his lips before packing away the rest of her stuff . She couldn't wait to get to the city.

Change had always been one of her many favourite things . She liked the idea of not being stuck in the same place all of the time , it was nice getting away now and again.

They decided that calling an Uber would be better as they didn't have time to waste standing around for a car to pick them up . They had two hours to be at their gate and the drive was already twenty five minutes never mind how long the line would be checking in. God she hated the whole traveling thing it caused far more stress than it was worth.

"Car is here babe!" Damon called grabbing his bag as Elena rushed out now in her leggings and converse along with Damon's hoodie.

"New York here we come!" She cheered rushing out the door as Damon rolled his eyes and locked the door.

Elena officially hated flying , it was the worst flight she had ever experienced in her whole entire flight. Her and Damon where placed in between the most annoying people you could ever meet . Pearl and Andy their names where and honestly they couldn't keep freaking still! They would reach over her and Damon just to hold hands and speak and it was just plain rude ! Not to mention she was squashed multiple times as Andy shuffled to get out into the isle , she hated them and was so grateful to step foot out of that god damn plane.

"Babe I swear if we are on the same plain as them two ever again, I'm walking back to Cali and that's a promise." Damon muttered grabbing her hand and pushing through the crowds of people to grab their luggage .

"Believe me , I will gladly join you." Elena stated rolling her eyes.

"You still look good though." Damon smirked taking in the view of his girlfriend. Even with her hair up all messy and without a single drop of makeup on her skin , she still managed to send his hate beat to the maximum speed.

"Oh stop it , I'm all sweaty and aggravated." She blushed looking down .

"Well you're beautiful to me." He whispered kissing her hand before leaning over and grabbing both of their bags .

When they finally made it out of the airport finding a cab wasn't that hard, after all it was New York . Yellow cabs where floating around everywhere .

"Can you believe that in a few hours we are going to be sitting with my brother! Ahhh I've missed him so bad I can't wait !" Elena squealed.

"I can't wait to meet him in person, he's the most important person to you . That means I have to make a good impression." Damon smiled . The way Elena spoke about her baby brother was enough to have anyone's heart melting , they truly was the best siblings out there. They had only even bickered twice as children and even then it was never anything serious , they loved each other a lot and Damon couldn't wait to see their bond in the flesh.

They arrived at Jeremy's college an hour before his class got out . They had decided to lie and tell Jeremy they couldn't make the trip after all due to Elena being over booked in her shifts at work , so she couldn't wait to see his face when he walks out of that room .

It had been a long six months of not seeing him . Of course they had FaceTime , but that was never enough to fill the gap between them when they was away from each other.

"God , I'm so excited ! Do you want to grab some coffee whilst we wait it's been a long day?" Elena asked reaching into her bag to find her purse.

"Sure! You wait here incase class gets our early , I've got this round ." Damon smiled pushing her purse down and standing up.

"You're the best , you know my order right?."

"Yes Elena, a medium caramel ice latte with extra cream ." He smirked .

"Ok good!" She chuckled . She watched as he rolled his eyes and turned down the street where a small Starbucks was placed . She couldn't help but fidget in her seat on the wall , she honestly couldn't wait to see him ! She just knew he and Damon would get on like a house on fire and just the thought of them bonding made her heart melt.

Damon returned about twenty minutes later with their drinks . He looked so hot with his hair all messy and wearing sweats , he suited this whole casual look it was nice .

"Did I mention how hot you look like this ?" Elena questioned looking him up and down smirking.

"Hmmm nope , but thanks I know ." He smiled , laughing as her smirk turned into a straight line as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Cocky much?" She frowned huffing as he just smiled before taking a sip from his straw. God he was so cute she couldn't help but let her face waver in to a semi smile.

"I seen that , I know you can't stay serious with me baby you might as well drop the act." He said softly in her ear as she turned her head away from him to hide her blush.

Just then the doors to the art building burst open as hundreds of students rushed out as quickly as they could . Elena didn't even bother to search for her brother , she already knew he'd wait till the rush was over to leave he had always been the same as a kid .

And just as she had suspected about five minutes later she saw him slowly walk out of the building stuffing some paper into his bag whilst struggling to keep a hold onto his art book.

"Need some help?" She asked stopping right in front of his Damon close behind .

"No tha-wait? Elena !" He shouted stopping what he was doing to wrap his arms around his big sister.

"What! What the hell are you doing here?!" He laughed spinning her around .

"It's your birthday ! As if I would ever miss that baby brother." She smiled widely hugging him close before they finally let go of each other .

"God I love you! You're seriously the best." He laughed running his hand through his hair in shock.

"Oh I know ." She smirked playfully shoving his shoulder.

Just then Jeremy looked over her shoulder and his face lit up .

"Damon! Hi man , so nice to finally meet you in person huh?!" He smiled pulling Damon in for a bro hug as Damon laughed .

"I know right it's been a long time coming !"

They all laughed as Jeremy picked up his book and bag before they made their way to Jeremy's apartment. Elena couldn't believe how well her boyfriend and brother clicked , they had spent the whole walk laughing and joking with each other about stupid little things that in all honesty she didn't find amusing at all. It really was a beautiful sight for her to see , ever since their father had died she had always worried Jer would never have another male figure to look up to and now watching him and Damon she knew he'd always have him -No matter what the future held for the two of them.

They arrived at Jeremy's apartment after the short ten minute walk . It was a nice friendly looking building and Elena had never felt more relieved. She always worried that her brother was stuck in some hostile and was struggling for money in secret.

This was enough proof to put them worried aside for now , maybe when he moves around again in the future but for now everything was ok .

"So , let me guess you're on the top floor because the view was cool and gave you ideas to draw?" Damon guessed.

"Yeah! Wow , six meetings in and only one in person and you know me pretty well ! I'm impressed Damon." He chuckled pushing the button for the 25th floor.

His apartment was exactly what she was expected , she was hoping his sense of taste in decor had changed but nope it was still all dark and navy with an odd bit of red placed around . The back wall of the kitchen was completely spray painted in all of his little sketches and Elena's not going to lie she really liked how he had done that. Damon looked around and hummed as he looked at the white leather couch and stylish cabinets , he was genuinely impressed by the soon to be twenty year olds style .

"Nice place ! You've got better taste than your sister ." Damon said surprised.

"Hey!" Elena shouted .

"Thanks man! The spare room is down the hall and to the left , you two can go put your stuff in there." Jeremy said walking into the first room in the hallway which Elena assumed was his room.

For a freelance artist Jeremy had made quite a bit of money to be able to afford a place like this . She remember when he told her he wanted to move out of the dorm rooms and that he had taken up selling his art as well as keeping his job in the Ruby's restaurant in Times Square. It was such a proud moment for her because she realised just how independent he had become and It was amazing to know that she had helped raise him to be like that.

"You've done good baby brother, I'm really happy for you." Elena said seriously as Damon grabbed the bags to take them down the hall .

"Thanks sis , means a lot to me to hear you say that. I never had chance to thank you for everything you've done , I know it wasn't easy leaving college to come help raise me but you did good !" Jeremy smiled grabbing her hand before bringing her in for a hug when he noticed how emotional she was.

"Thanks Jer, we really are good sibling's aren't we ?" She laughed pulling away.

"Yeah , but that makes us special because it's a very , very rare thing." He stated laughing as well. They began to make dinner in the kitchen completely unaware that Damon was stood watching the entire scene unfold in front of him, it was a cute scene to watch and he honestly loved seeing his girlfriend so happy . It really was the happiest he had ever seen her in the whole 10 months they had been together .

"What's for dinner then guys?" He asked making his appearance known to the two siblings stood throwing garlic at each other .

"Spaghetti bolognese my special recipe !" Jeremy cheered . Him and Elena would always make their special dish together with their father as kids and once he passed away there was no way they was doing to stop the tradition it was too special.

"Ahhh well , how about we crack to it ! Three pairs of hands is better than two right?!" Damon smiled . Elena was more than happy to have him join in, in a way it was a sort of way of welcoming into the family and all of their crazy and unusual traditions .

She never thought she'd feel whole again after he loss of her dad . He was her hero , her everything and when the news came of the terminal cancer she felt numb like her whole world had just stopped turning . Then 2 years later Damon Salvatore walks into her life and makes he remember what true happiness and content feels like , she'd missed it and couldn't wait for more of it to come .

Whilst they waited for the pasta to soften and the sauce to boil , they all decided a nice long catch up and a beer would be a good idea . Elena wasn't really a fan of beer but when it was just one she didn't mind . It was nice being able to just sit and chill for the first time in months it was absolute bliss.

"What are you smiling to yourself about?" Damon asked coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Just about how amazing it is to see Jeremy with you, I know he has someone to turn to now about all his girl troubles and bro talk." She giggled turning around to face him.

"The bro talk I'm all for , girl troubles though? I'm not too sure id give the best advice i was usually the cause of girl trouble." Damon laughed .

"Yeah ok I'll definitely avoid the girl trouble talk !" Jeremy called over as he continued to set the table out .

"Good choice!" Elena shouted back before playfully wacking Damon in his shoulder .

After they finished eating Elena decided it was a good time to FaceTime Stefan and Caroline whilst Jeremy was in the shower. It took about ten minutes for them to find out where the hell the wifi password was kept but eventually they where ready to ring .

Caroline answered on the second ring and the couple highly suspected she had been sat around waiting for them to ring.

"Guys! God I miss you already!" She cried , Stefan rushing over his hair all messy and his forehead shiny with sweat .

"Ermm what the hell have you two been doing ?!" Elena asked taking in her best friends messy bun and red face.

"Unpacking ! God Elena I feel like I want to die it's the most work I've ever done in my life . Do you know how long it takes to set up a bed?! It took us 3 hours Elena ! " the blonde explained pulling at her hair.

"Sounds very traumatic blondie , I'm sure we'd love to know more but we called for some chill ." Damon smirked .

"Oh shut up Damon ! Anyway, how is the trip going ?"

"It's amazing ! I've really missed having family time . I just wish you guys had come it would of been amazing ." Elena gushed smiling softly.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head .

"I know , but hey there's always next time right ? I mean who knows maybe there will be Years together ... hopefully ." Caroline chuckled.

"Wow, nice to know you have faith in us babe." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh hush. So Elena you going to head down the shops at some point." Caroline asked innocently.

"If that's your way of asking for a present blondie , way to make it obvious." Damon laughed .

"Glad to know you know me well." Caroline chuckled along with them.

"Yeah , I'm going tomorrow so I will be sure to pick you up your forever twenty one stuff ." Elena stated rolling her eyes at her best friend .

"What about me brother ? Any presents coming my way?" Stefan smirked .

"Yeah , a nice little Statue of Liberty magnet ." Damon smiled sweetly , causing Elena to giggle at his sarcasm.

Elena had to say , Jeremy was a good 30 minutes in the shower before he came out and said a quick hello and goodbye to Caroline and Stefan.

"Do you always spend that much time in the shower? What the hell do you do ? Wait ... do I wanna know ." Elena paused raising an eyebrow .

"Ermmm yeah and nope probably not." Jeremy laughed high fiving Damon as Elena cringed at the thought.

"God you're so disgusting Jer! Why the hell would you say that .. I'm your big sister !" She groaned .

"Yeah , not like I'm going to be hearing you two banging at all whilst your here is it ." He stated sarcastically rolling his eyes .

"Excuse me! I will have you know I didn't plan on having sex this weekend at all!" Elena gasped .

"What?!" Damon shouted , by this point Jeremy was bent over due to how much he was laughing .

They had no idea how one dirty innuendo had gotten so out of hand that the two siblings where now arguing over their sex lives with each other.

"Yep! There is no way I am having sex with you whilst my brother is in the next room Damon!"

Jeremy smirked mischievously.

"Why not Elena? It didn't stop you and Matt Donovan that one time on your 17th birthday." He smiled.

Elena whipped her head around towards him , oh if he wanted to play dirty then so could she.

"Hmmm that was just pay back for when you and Anna banged in my bed !" She shouted making his smirk drop .

Damon just sat back laughing hysterically at how much these two could get at each other . It wasn't even like they way arguing they was just a trying to embarrass one another.

It truly was the best thing he had ever witnessed.

"Ok you two , that's enough I'm sure we've all had some awkward sex experiences let's just move this along . Oh and baby ? We will be having sex." He laughed before walking off towards the bedroom leaving the two to laugh at themselves .

This was going to be a good weekend .


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to New York was amazing , both Damon and Elena couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by! Right now they was sitting in a cab on their way back to Damon's office and back to reality.1

"It really was an amazing trip wasn't it?" Elena said sighing in content as she lay her head on Damon's shoulder .

"It sure was! I can't believe how much I adore your brother .. he might just bump Stefan down to second best." Damon smirked

"Now now, Damon! We both know that isn't true. I can't wait to get back to see steroline. How do you think they got on without us ?" Elena laughed .

"Hmmm let's take a guess that Caroline has either made the apartment into a complete catastrophe and some how managed to kill me brother whilst doing so, or she's actually done a good job."

Elena laughed and playfully smacked him in the shoulder as the car came to a Holt outside of the glass building that her boyfriend knew as his place of work.

"I still don't get how you're not mesmerised every time you wake up and realise you work in this place!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe because it's like any other place of work , it's boring , plain and stinks of coffee ." Damon replied with a fake cheerful smile.

"Oh hush ! At least you don't work in a cafe full of sweaty old men! You have your own office and everything... and speaking of that office I feel like we should head on up!" She squealed excitedly . Elena had never stepped foot in her boyfriends office before so she was rather excited to christen the place ... if you get what she means .

The two slowly made their way into the building , Elena noticed as soon as she walked in how all eyes instantly turned to her ... god she forgot she was wearing an over sized white , baggy jumper and leggings not the best first impression!

"God ! I look like I've just wondered into the wrong building . I look like a giant marshmallow, Damon!" She groaned hiding behind him .

"It's fine Elena ! You look amazing , now get you cute butt into that elevator .. I have an office that needs to be graced with your presence." He smirked smacking her bum lightly.

Let's just say Elena's first visit to Damon's office was one that they would never forget . In fact that's where it all started

To fall apart.

 **1 year anniversary (2 months later)**

Today was the day they had officially been together for 1 whole year! Elena couldn't believe how lucky they was to have something so special and so perfect.

Her thoughts where cut short however , as an overwhelming feeling of nausea rose in her stomach making her gag and slam her hand on the table.

"Woah ! Are you ok babe?!" Damon asked rushing out of the living room to her side.

"Yeah. Just another one of them moments of sickness , thank god nothing has came up yet." Elena sighed resting her head against the cold surface of the table.

"This has been going on for almost a month now baby ... don't you think it's time we got you checked out ." Damon asked softly as he placed a gently kiss on her head.

The truth was , Elena already knew exactly what was wrong with her . She had taken a pregnancy test last week after realising she was late and yesterday it was confirmed.. she was pregnant .

Her and Damon decided she would move into his place not long after they had returned from New York and honestly Elena couldn't wait to tell him . It may seem to other people that they was moving way too fast . But for them it was the perfect speed .

She was planning on telling him at their anniversary dinner tonight , she had the perfect little watch made with the date their baby was conceived along with a space for when they are born along with 'Daddy since' as the quote before the date of conception and 'father since ' before the date of the birth . It was going to be perfect.

The only other person Elena had told was Liz , the woman was the only mother she had ever known and she couldn't wait to tell her ... in-fact Liz was the person with her when she took the test in the small cramped bathroom of the cafe . Sure she would have to put her college dreams on hold a little while longer , but this was her child ! Hers and Damon's little one and she's couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life loving them .

"It's ok sweets, I promise I'm ok I just haven't been drinking as much water as I normally do . Starting to have an effect on me ." She lied kissing his lips softly.

"If you're sure ?" Damon muttered unsure on whether or not he should trust his girlfriend .

"I'm sure ! Now get to work you. I'll see you when you get home ready for our dinner ." She giggled .

"Ahhh yeah , what was that dinner for again." He asked smirking .

"Hey! Like you don't know . There is no way you could have forgotten how amazing this past year has been with me ." Elena laughed throwing a grape at his head .

Damon just laughed before kissing her goodbye and grabbing his coat.

"Bye gorgeous !" He called.

"I love you!" She called back , smiling as he ran in again and kissed her muttering a soft love you too before he finally walked out the door.

Now was the perfect time for her to get everything for her present ready! She had the watch all hand wrapped and ready but as for the card and ultrasound pic the doctor had taken the day before .. that needed to be sorted .

Elena quickly grabbed a pen and began writing a loving message to her man about how lucky she was to have him and their child.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _The past year of my life has been the most exciting and unbelievable. Ever since I was a little girl I would sit and dream about what it would be like to meet my prince ... how many kisses it'd take , was it going to be easy falling in love..._

 _up until I met you I grew up to realise that love was a painful thing ... I loved my parents and I lost them , apart of me was just gone and I believe in all honestly that I would never fall in love down to my own selfish fears. Then one day my crazy blonde best friend also known as Caroline your brothers girlfriend, invited me to a double date . I thought great another pointless hook up with someone that in a few days won't even remember my name ..._

 _But then life graced me with the gift of you ._

 _You have given me more joy and happiness in one year than I have had my whole entire life .. you have loved me more than I ever thought some one could . You have taught me that there is more to life than just pain... yes love is pain but pain is a cost of living and in order to live you have to allow your self to drown in that pain. That is what you have taught me ... and now life has given us one more precious gift... I love you so so much and I can't wait for our amazing future all three of us..._

 _Love , Elena & Baby Bean_


	10. Chapter 10

Damon was beyond fed up , he should be at home celebrating the best year of his life but instead he's stuck working with the most annoying client he has ever encountered.

"Mrs Jones , I assure you we are in the process of reviewing your manuscript but at this moment we are unable to give any feedback." He pressed leaning back to rub his forehead .

Sheila Jones was a well known writer that has been a client of his company for many

Years of her career , she was far too

Pushy and irrational for Damon's liking .

"Yes Mr Salvatore , you have repeatedly told me this however, I still need to know whether or not you believe this is as good as my other works ! Please keep me informed .. that's if I'm still alive by the time you get round to it!" She huffed , standing abruptly and existing the room.

"God that bitch is the most obsessive person you will ever meet! Man I have no idea how you dealt with her." Alaric laughed plonking himself on the desk in front of his friend.

"I just want to get this day over with already I need to see my girl! God I hate that I'm working our anniversary.." Damon sighed rubbing his eyes as Alaric patted his back sympathetically .

"Well there's only one hour left ! You can do this my man!" Alaric cheered before walking out into his small office area.

Damon groaned before pressing his head into the cool glass of his office desk. God he couldn't wait to have his arms around the love of his life , he was stressed to the max.

Finally after an hour , a very long one that dragged so very much . Damon was finally outside of his door .

"Honey , I'm home!" He called smirking to himself .

"In the kitchen babe!" Elena shouted as she finished fixing her dressed in the mirror .

"Explain to me again why we don't have a mirror in our bedroom , but we do in our kitchen?" Damon questioned his eyebrows raised .

"The kitchen has better lighting !" Elena replied smacking her lips together before reaching over to peck him softly on the mouth.

"Mmm I missed you baby." He said softly.

"Mmm Okies hot stuff ! Go get ready I'm starved and our reservations at 6:40 ." Elena laughed pulling away and pushing him towards the bedroom .

Damon quickly changed into something dressy casual, his classic black button down with blue jeans .

"Right lets go angel face !" Damon chirped grabbing Elena's hand . Before quickly remembering his gift was in his top draw.

"Waittt! Sorry baby forgot you present one sec!" He said as Elena stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh okay then.." Elena said laughing softly as she grabbed her jacket and gifts. The butterflies in her stomach intensified by 100 when Damon returned with his jacket in hand and lead them to the door.

There was no doubt in her mind that Damon would love this child.. it's just a baby is a lot to take on especially when your relationship is fairly new .

"What's got you so on edge?." Damon questioned and he climbed into the drivers seat of their car.

"Hmm? Oh nothing just thinking about things .. college and stuff ." She replied picking her nails .

"Oh! So you're thinking of going back soon I take it ?" Damon asked his eyes still on the road .

"Yeah, as soon as I can.." which is in another 2 years at the least , she added quietly in her head .

"Here we are ! Let's go ... baby?" Damon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts .

"Oh sorry , I'm all over the place today ." She said softly linking her arm with his as she leaned on him for support.

"I know baby. Don't apologise we all have out off days don't worry ." He answered softly kissing her forehead.

They walked inside and gave over their name of reservation and soon they where seated . Damon could feel his nerves begin to set in. He had been planning on proposing for the last 4 weeks and now the moment had come , his whole plan was becoming a blur in his whirlwind of worries.

"Hi! Can I get you too anything or do you need some more time ?" A small blonde waitress spoke snapping him out of his small daze.

"Oh! Can I just get a orange juice with a medium raw steak ." Elena spoke sweetly .

"And I'll take a beer with a red wine lasagna please ." He added smiling as the waitress smiled and left to fetch their drinks .

"Can you believe it's been a year.. I mean I know I say this all the time but it really has been the best." Elena said reaching for his had. Across the table .

"Yeah I know .. now that you mention it , I seriously can't thank-you enough for this year . You've changed everything for me and in all honesty I couldn't of done anything I have done this past year without you." Damon spoke softly , sniffing lightly as he began to choke up .

"Baby? Damon , are you crying ?" Elena whispered rubbing his hand .

"Maybe ... a little yeah ." He chuckled kissing her hand .

"You're so cute , i can't wait to see your face when you get your presents ." Elena Giggled .

About twenty minutes later the food had arrived and the couple was nearly stuffed but decided it would be best to leave enough room for a sweet desert.

"That was incredible as always!" Damon sighed as Elena giggled .

"That's why it's our favourite place! Now are you ready for presents ." Elena spoke softly reaching into her purse to pull out a card and small wrapped box .

"I guess I'm opening first ." Damon laughed .

"Yeah.. go ahead ." Elena said nervously.

Damon smiled before slowing unwrapping the small gift , inside was a beautiful personalised watch .. that In all honestly confused the hell out him . All that was written was a small date with a dash afterwards ... then nothing .

"It's gorgeous babe , but what's with the date ... it's not the date we got together ?" He asked puzzled.

"Open the card .." she smiled . Damon raised an eyebrow and slowly opened up the silver envelope to reveal a gorgeous gold and black anniversary card. He was still confused as hell but all the disappeared the second he opened the card and a small black and white photo was staring up at him .

"A-are you? Are we .." Damon stuttered as he read through the card . His heart fluttering at the loving words Elena had wrote . Finally he allowed a small tear to run down his cheek at the two little words ' _baby bean"_ .

"Congratulations daddy." Elena smiled tearfully as Damon's smile lite up His entire face.

"This is insane! How far along are you?" He asked kissing her knuckles repeatedly.

"I'm 12 weeks , that means I'm past the safety mark ... we can tell whoever we want whenever we want." She sniffed rubbing her smudged eyeliner.

Damon couldn't believe how utterly perfect this scene was . It was the right time to get down on one knee and ask the love of his life and his child to be apart of his life forever.

"Well I guess I should go ahead and do this so .." he stood up and mad his way over to Elena before getting Down on one knee .

"Elena Gilbert, you're not only my love . You're my best friend , my soulmate and the mother of our child ! You have made my dull life so much brighter and special and I can't thank-you enough for everything you have done to help me become who I am today . This past year has been the best of my life and I can't wait for the chance to tell our baby the story from the beginning... so what do you say will you help finish this fairytale and marry me Miss Gilbert?" By the time he had finished the whole restaurant was silent and Elena and himself had tears flowing freely down both of their faces .

"Yes ! Of course I will mr Salvatore." Elena giggled holding her hand out shakily. He slowly slipped the gorgeous diamond on to her perfectly delicate finger before pressing his lips to hers as the people around them clapped and cheered.

"I love you so much Damon Salvatore."

"I love you more Elena Gilbert."


	11. Chapter 11

Finding a perfect baby reveal was probably the hardest thing Elena has ever had to think over . She wanted something cool and original that had never been done before but so far she had found nothing .

"I don't see why we can't just have a nice dinner and tell everyone then." Damon said sighing as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"This has to be amazing , we are having the first baby of our friendship group! It has to be big .. maybe we could do yellow balloons at dinner and inside will be a note with what the individual is going to be to our baby and then we will have the pop the balloon .." she said tapping the pen against the notepad .

"Yeah that's sounds cute ! But isn't it best we just do that for family and then just have a small get together for friends ?." Damon said wrapping his arm around her softly.

"Yeah that's true, but obviously include Caroline and Liz they're my family too." She pointed out smiling.

"Yeah of course baby! So did Jeremy question why he needed to come here so 'urgently'?" Elena had called her brother straight away to inform they of their engagement so of course he was quick to ask for an invite to see the couple .

"No he thinks it's because of the engagement. Which reminds me ! We have steroline over in less than 30 minutes so let's get a move on!" She exclaimed jumping up to go change.

She couldn't wait to see her best friends face when she announces her engagement, Caroline will be beyond excited.

"They aren't going to judge you for sitting around in sweat pants in your own home , Elena ." Damon chuckled as he entered their bedroom .

"I know that! I just want to look at least half decent ." She said grabbing her blue ripped skinny jeans and Adidas T-short to slip them on quickly .

"Hair in messy bun or side fishtail plat?" She questioned .

"Fishtail .. it looks nice like that ." He answered pecking her lips before entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I don't think I have much longer in these jeans , they're already suffocating me !" Elena shouted.

"You'll live it's only 6 more months !" He called after wiping his face.

"6 months of getting fat and over heated ... but it'll be worth it for our lil bean." She spoke rubbing soft circles into her stomach gently.

Damon smiled to himself before joining her in the room as she grabbed her socks and put them on . Now that he knew she was pregnant he understood why she was even more beautiful than before . She had this incredible glow about her like the sun was radiating off of her skin constantly. The brown in her eyes just seemed to sparkle and gleam , it was so incredibly special to witness the amazing changes she was going through .

"How is it that you have slowly become more and more irresistible over the past year ? I mean you've always been gorgeous but now you're just ... wow." He spoke grabbing her from behind as she giggled.

"Hmmm , maybe it's because of this precious miracle we have that's resting right here ." She replied leading his hands down to her stomach to place them on her lower abdomen.

Elena was still in shock that this was her life . Everything was finally falling into place and she was so so happy that she would never be able to find the words to express it . Just then there was a knock at their door snapping the couple out of their small bubble of comfort.

"I'll get it , you go grab the snacks ." Elena said walking away to answer the door.

Elena took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening the wooden door quickly. She was far too excited to wait much longer.

"Hey!" Caroline squealed hugging Elena close before rushing in to hug Damon.

"Uh hi guys." Stefan said laughing softly at Caroline's excitement.

"Can you believe it's been three weeks since we was all together last! Like why? Why has it been that long .." the blonde spoke grabbing an apple from the plate Damon has placed on the table along with 3 coffees.

"Erm maybe because we are all adults Blondie and need to work in order to live our daily lives." Damon spoke sarcastically.

"Okay I take that hug back! I have so not missed your smart ass mouth D-dog." Caroline scowled , pouting as she bit into the apple.

"Sooo, what's new guys?! Any gossip." Stefan asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Gossip ? Really brother .. are we teenage girls now ?" Damon laughed .

"Now now brother , I was simply asking a question no need for the sarcasm." The youngest Salvatore smirked .

Elena smiled and looked at Damon as if she was asking whether or not they should just come out with it . Damon only nodded his head and Elena carried out her plan. She grabbed her best friends hand gently with her left hand , ring finger on full show to see whether the blonde would notice.

"Elena Wha-" the blonde stopped when she noticed the large diamond sparkling up at her and her face was taken over by the largest smile Elena had ever seen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! You're engaged! No way!" She screeched pulling Elena into her arms.

"Congratulations brother! I'm so happy for you." Stefan smiled brightly giving his big brother a manly hug.

"Thanks brother and yes Blondie , we are indeed engaged ." Damon chuckled.

"I can't believe this! When did it happen?!" Caroline asked in shock.

"Last night at our anniversary dinner!" Elena giggled moving her hand to show Stefan the ring .

"Wow , you have good taste Damon that's a very beautiful ring." Stefan said.

"Awww D-dog you have a heart! That's so cute you did it on your anniversary." Caroline squeaked moving to give Damon another big hug before taking her seat again.

"I do indeed have a heart, all thanks to my gorgeous fiancé!" He smiled widely .

"I'll toast to that!" Stefan cheered as they all raised their coffee cups .

"Cheers!" Elena laughed , this was her life and it was so incredible. She honestly couldn't wait for their baby to get here it was going to be loved so very much.

Her baby would always know what it's like to have a family , because no matter what she knows they will always have her crazy best friend and brother in law along with the many other special people in her life.

"So is Jeremy coming to visit? I'm assuming he knows right?" Caroline asked .

"Yeah! He's getting a flight in next week so the plan is to have a nice family dinner so he can meet everyone ." Elena smiled .

"That's a great idea, I can't wait to have a catch up with little Gilbert ." The blonde laughed .

Caroline couldn't believe her best friend was engaged! This is what they spent their entire childhood dreaming about and it was finally a reality. She had big plans for this wedding , she knows how much Elena has always wanted a nice simple wedding at Christmas with all the family and friends and a nice trip to New York City for a New Years honeymoon and she couldn't wait to make all of that come true.

"What you thinking about babe?" Stefan asked gently .

"Oh just how much planning we have already done for Elena's wedding . Remember our dream wedding folder ? ." The blonde chuckled .

"Oh my gosh yeah! My Christmas wonderland wedding and your June summer wedding!" Elena chuckled , smiling at the memories that came to mind.

Damon and Stefan just sat there wondering why on earth girls plan things so far ahead In their lives.

"Seriously? You have your wedding already planned and ready?" Stefan asked them raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We even have baby names . Elena has Mila-Leigh Elizabeth for a girl and Kaylom Jay for a boy and me I have Rosie-Lou for a girl and Jacob Micheal for a girl!" Caroline listed.

"Oh wow and I can't even think of what to wear for work tomorrow." Stefan said mouth open in shock.

"Awww don't worry babe! At least our future is sorted huh?! " Caroline mused sitting on his lap.

"Yeah I suppose so!" Stefan laughed.

The rest of their afternoon was chilled and relaxed both couples deciding that a nice movie would be good before they headed into town to help Elena and Damon choose their wedding invitations... a Christmas wedding was apparently what was definitely happening .

"Babe? You do realise Christmas is in a few months ? You're going to be showing are you sure you're ok with that?." Damon whispered.

Elena thought about it for a second before she smiled .

"It's okay! I want to marry you Christmas Day no matter how fat and fed up I am!" Elena giggled .

"It will always be the best day of my life and the quicker I can marry you .. the better." She finished kissing his lips softly before she turned back to the different styles of invitation.

Damon couldn't believe how lucky he had got. Not every girl would be ok with being pregnant on their wedding day , most of them would focus on the negative. Elena however , she was just incredible and didn't care as long as she got to marry him on her favourite day of the year and that thought made his heart melt.

"Guys! Look at these ones ." Caroline called to the couple.

"Ooo I like them! They're so pretty ." Elena gasped . They was simple but elegant with a nice gold and silver theme and small diamonds placed along the edge. Perfect for a Christmas themed wedding.

"They're literally perfect, they fit in with the whole winter wonderland theme." Damon agreed.

"Nice job Blondie!" He smiled .

"I can't believe how real it all is." Elena gushed to her best friend as they exited the shops, wedding invitations sorted and ready to be printed .

"I know! How glad are you that I introduced you two that night last year." The blonde smiled widely.

"Honestly I will never be able to repay you! My life is amazing Caroline . I finally feel like everything that I have suffered through wasn't for nothing ." Elena spoke tears filling her eyes .

Caroline sniffed and help back her tears as she linked her arm through Elena's.

"And you deserve it ! Elena you've been my rock since forever and honestly I think it's about time that life gave you something good. Damon is a good guy , a little shit at times but he loves you more than I've seen any man love a girl before."

Elena smiled tearfully. She had never seen Caroline be so open before , she was always so closed off about her feelings towards other people .

"I love you so much Care!"

"I love you too Elena ."

Damon shoved his hands in his pockets smiling at the two girls that walked in front of him and his brother.

"Mom would be so proud of you , you know that right ?" Stefan said softly.

"You think? I mean I like to think she is . I've come along way this past year haven't I." Damon spoke sincerely.

"You have indeed brother, and of course she is ! You've done nothing but achieve in your life Damon and now you have an incredible girl that will soon be your wife . Mom will be looking down smiling so wide at how well you've turned out and that's not just me saying it to be nice ... I mean it . You've always been my role model and I've never been more proud of you than I am right now ." Stefan sniffled wiping his tear away quickly.

"That's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me Stef. Wow thank you so so much , mom would be proud of you too though you know that right?" Damon said wiping away his own tears.

"Yeah I know , we've certainly done her proud my dear brother!" Stefan chirped patting Damon's back .

"We have indeed !" Damon chuckled pulling Stefan in for a quick side hug.

"I love you brother."

"Love you too stef!"


	12. Chapter 12

Never in her life would Elena Gilbert have thought she'd be here , engaged and pregnant to the most amazing man she had ever met. Not only that but she was finally beginning to have hope that maybe someday she will reach her dream of returning to college .

After her father had died she was so sure that she would have to give everything up for good at the end of the day she had a baby brother to take care of . Damon has helped her believe that everything good in life comes from a lot of hard work and suffering . She loved him so much for that and she couldn't wait for this baby to be born so they could experience how amazing their daddy truly was .

"Hey baby? Did you get the balloons sorted or do you want me to go now before work?" Damon asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh I'll do it ! I'm off work today so I might as well gives me something to do ." She smiled .

"Okay then , I'll see you later gorgeous ." He spoke before kissing her goodbye and walking out of their home .

It had been 3 weeks since their engagement and Jeremy had been in town for the past two. It was so amazing knowing that they was able to share their miracle with everyone at dinner later that night . Elena wasn't sure how her brother or best friend hadn't noticed yet they normally pick up on any changes in her routine .

"Hey sis !" Jeremy chirped exiting the spare room .

"Morning ! How do You fancy helping me with dinner tonight ?" She asked him .

"Sure ! What needs to be done ?"

"Just a few things I need to pick up from the store so can you just set up the table and things ?"

"Yeah! I'll get started after my shower whilst you go into town." Jeremy chirped before hugging her quickly and walking into the bathroom.

Elena rolled her eyes , typical the second he is asked to do something he magically has something else to do before hand.

"Alright I'll see you later !" She called grabbing her jacket and keys as she made her way to the front door. She heard Jeremy shout a quick 'bye' before she closed the door and made her way towards the stairs . She figures she might as well use them whilst she still can, she'll be far to big to do so sooner or later.

The card store was a nice easy ten minute walk from the apartment so she decided that a cab wasn't needed . As she walked she found herself wondering about what else life would have in store for her and Damon.

It was only three months till their wedding and she honestly couldn't wait . That gave her an idea for what else to do durning her day , after she had picked up the balloons she would call Caroline to come dress shopping. After all the dress is the most important part of the wedding in a girls world.

"Oh hello Elena!" Mary , the old woman who owned the store smiled as she entered the card shop.

"Hey Mary! I'm here to pick up the balloons and pins me and Damon ordered last week." Elena smiled .

"Ahh yes! The baby reveal! I still can't believe you're having a baby it's been so hard keeping this to myself is such amazing news !" Mary chattered happily.

"Thank-you it is amazing ." Elena agreed rubbing her stomach gently as the grey haired woman went to fetch the balloons.

"Here you go my lovely! Damon paid so I will bid you farewell." Mary gushed walking around to give Elena a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Awww thanks Mary !"

"Your parents would be so proud of you ." Mary said softly before releasing Elena from her grip.

"I just wish they were here to tell me themselves." Elena sighed before smiling softly .

"I know my dear, I know ." Mary said as she walked Elena to the door .

"I'll see you later." Elena called walking back towards her building.

She had no idea what she was going to do with the rest of her day . It was so crazy to think that her life was going to be changing so dramatically over the next few months and she still had no idea what she was doing the next day never mind when the baby comes .

She decided to call Caroline . She hadn't seen the blonde in a while and it would be nice to have a catch up before everyone else arrived for the reveal.

"Hey Care!" She chirped.

"Elena ! Hi."

"Do you fancy coming the mall ? I have a few things to do at home but I should be done by one , what do you say?"

"Sure! Gives me the chance to get the perfect outfit for this meal tonight!" The blonde replied laughing .

"I'm sure you have plenty of great outfits! Maybe you should buy Stefan one? I've never seen him wear anything different."

"Hmmmm yeah ! Great idea but I'm still getting myself a little something ." Caroline giggled making Elena roll her eyes .

She made her way back to flat to start moving her furniture around. Planning a meal for the whole family was one hell of a task. In all honesty she couldn't wait for it to be over , although she was so excited to share their incredible news.

She quickly made work on placing the food in the oven and set the snacks and drinks up . Of course she had the option of orange juice considering she was unable to have any wine , much to her disappointment.

"Excited for the engagement meal sis? Looks like you've gone all out!" Jeremy laughed as her walked in.

"Yeah! Thanks for preparing the food Jer , I really appreciate it." Elena smiled.

"I'm off out with Caroline but i'll be back by three! Damon should be home at half one so he will keep you company." She spoke grabbing her bag.

"Ok! I'll see you later." He replied plonking Himself Down onto the couch.

...

"Hey bestie!" Caroline chirped rushing over to give Elena a hug.

"Hey! Ready for a shop?" Elena asked smiling widely.

"Yeah! But can we eat first I'm absolutely starving I don't know if I can survive any longer ." The blonde sighed dramatically . linking their arms together.

"How does a smoothie and a donut sound ?" Elena giggled . She had been craving a dunkin dounuts since she left the apartment.

"Amazing !" Caroline laughed as they walked along .

It was a nice afternoon , they went into each and every store they could . Caroline's excuse being she needed to widen her choices .

"I've really missed this , just us two hanging out." Caroline said softly.

"Yeah.. me too I mean I love the guys but , nothing beats girl time." Elena agreed taking a sip of her water.

"How have you managed to drink that much? You've never been a fan of water ." The blonde questioned.

"Just thought it would be nice to be healthy for a change . You should try it my skin is amazing ."

"Hmmm maybe I will ."

...

Damon was far too excited about the dinner , although he would never actually admit it out loud to anyone of course .

"So dinner is at 6 right ?" Alaric asked placing some files down on his desk as Damon grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, but please try be early just incase we start before that . I know what you're like you'll turn up around when we begin desert!" Damon said pointedly.

Alaric just laughed and said A quick see you later as he made his way out of the office. He needed to get home early and make sure everything was sorted . He loves Elena but she's never been the most organised woman.

"Jer , I'm home!" He called as he entered the cosy apartment.

"Hey man! I'm just about to set up the extra tables if you wanna help?" The younger of the two replied .

"Yeah sure then we should probably get ready before the girls take over the apartment. Where is Elena ?" He asked hanging his coat before walking over to help .

"Just out with Caroline shopping , what's the bets they come back with all of this months wage in their bags?"

"Hmmm 100 bucks ?" They both chuckled and shook their heads before quickly finishing the table and placing the decor nicely on top .

"There I think that should do!" Damon chirped .

"Yeah , let's go get ready god knows how long we have before the girls kick us out ." Jeremy stated rolling his eyes as he entered the spare room.

Damon settled on a simple cream button up with black dress pants for his outfit. Cream seemed like the perfect colour after all they was having a pregnancy reveal and the baby's gender was still unknown . Elena and Caroline arrived around ten minutes later , both of them stating that the bedroom and bathroom was theirs and theirs only for the next hour or so before the guests arrive.

Stefan arrived shortly after laughing as he entered the apartment to the screams of Elena and Caroline .

"No! My curlers are broke Damon!" Elena rushed out running into Stefan on the way.

"Woah! Heyyy."

"It's to the end of the world sis! Just use your straightener like you used to ." Jeremy said casually snacking on the grapes.

"Why didn't I think of that! Thanks Jer." She laughed running back to her blonde best friend .

"Soooo How is it going guys ." Stefan asked smirking .

"Good , well okay ish no meltdowns just yet." Damon laughed patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Hmmmm there's still plenty of time for that yet brother.."

"You have no idea." Damon smirked .

 **A/N : sorry I've been off for a while finishing college work but I'm back ! Next chapter will be longer !**


	13. Chapter 13

Nerves , that's all Elena could feel as she sat at the table along with all her family and friends . She knew it was a while until the official announcement but she couldn't help but worry ... what if everyone thought it was a stupid idea to have a baby so soon? Or maybe people would say a baby will ruin their relationship?! She couldn't bare the idea of everything that could go wrong during this

Dinner.

"Babe? You okay?" Damon asked her gently grabbing her hand .

"Y-yeah , just nervous you know?"

"Understandable , don't worry your gorgeous head ." He smiled kissing her forehead .

"Elena, sweetheart I haven't had the chance to welcome you to the family ! The second I heard of the engagement I was absolutely thrilled!" Rebecca smiled widely .

"Oh thankyou! It's amazing isn't it ." Elena gushed looking down at the ring on her finger in awe.

"It is indeed , I can't wait to have you as a daughter in law ." Giuseppe smiled warmly.

Elena was overjoyed at how well her and Damon's family got along , it was more than she could ever wish for . They had not only excepted her as his fiancé but also as their own and it warmed her heart.

"And I can't wait to have you as a father to look up to ." She replied turning to him to kiss his cheek.

"Ahhhh always the charmer my girl." He chuckled as Damon smiled softly.

Family was something that had always been special to his father and seeing how him and his fiancé have settled into each others company with such ease was an amazing thing . He couldn't wait for their amazing baby to become apart of that image that is before him.

"You certainly know how to make me blush, Giuseppe." Elena giggled .

"Now now , only I get to make you blush." Damon interrupted making the table laugh .

"Much to my dismay , I have to break this little mushy family moment up . I'm starving and far to excited for this announcement so can we hurry this up." Caroline exclaimed .

"Chill carebear, we will get to that just enjoy some chit chat and eat up!" Stefan chirped kissing his girlfriends forehead softly.

Damon reached over and slowly took Elena's hand into his. Hearing Caroline remind them of the pending announcement only made his nerves rush back to him with a vengeance . The whole thing was a scary situation, becoming a first time father , having to be more responsible and most of all having to be a role model for someone who will look up to him for the rest of their lives.

"Hey... it'll be okay. I know this makes it more real but we've got this." Elena whispered into his ear .

"I know baby, I know ." He replied.

The rest of the dinner went with ease , no worries or troubles . Having Elena's hand in his somehow made everything around them disappear, he found it crazy how she still had that affect over him.

The balloons where all ready and set up in the bedroom and at some point he knew they would have to go and tie a string around the ends . Come to think of it he needed to figure out a way to sneak off and do that . It's always suspicious when the two main hosts leave the room with out notice .

"Hey Elena can you come help me find my watch? I can't find it anywhere." He shouted over to the small brunette.

"Yeah sure babe!" She called back , quickly excusing herself from the conversation she was having .

"So we have how many balloons to tie?" Damon asked again as he walked over to the cupboard.

"Well there is one for , Caroline, Stefan, your dad , Jer, Rebecca and Liz ." She replied .

"I guess I could of just counted the balloons." He said laughing at his own stupidity.

"You wouldn't be you if you wasn't an idiot sometimes." She said rolling her eyes fondly.

It only took around ten minutes for them to be done with the balloons . It wasn't amazing and spectacularly created but it was perfect and simple, much like their life together has been.

"Can you believe it's finally happening! We finally get to announce our lil bean to the world . I can't wait for this journey to finally truly begin ." Elena said bursting with happiness.

"Let's do this !"

As they both grabbed three balloons each they took in a deep breath. There was no turning back now they had to do this . As they entered the room it was as though all eyes where completely frozen on them as the world moved very , very slowly.

"What's with the balloons guys?" Jeremy asked , gently putting his drink down on the fire place.

"For you guys ! Along with a safety pin ." Elena explained , passing each of them a pin and balloon just as someone came rushing through the door.

"I'm late ! I'm late . I'm so so sorry." Alaric rushed out hugging the couple tightly.

"It's ok buddy , we had an idea you would be ." Damon laughed rushing into the room to grab and extra balloon.

"Soooo whenever you guys are ready, on the count of three we want you all the pop the balloons." Damon explained as everyone examined the balloons questionably .

"1.."

"2.."

"3!"

The sound of popping filled the room as each of the balloons burst allowing glitter and confetti to fall over the ground around their feet . All that was left was a little stick with a note attached with a simple message .

" _Baby Salvatore... coming soon- love the family of three."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh you're pregnant!" Caroline cheered squealing excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca added smiling so hard it looked painful.

"I'm going to have a niece or nephew ?" Jeremy questioned his eyes watering .

"I think we both are." Stefan chuckled tearfully as he and Jeremy hugged.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a grand baby!" Giuseppe spoke rushing over to give his son and daughter in law a hug.

"I'm so so happy for you sweetly." Liz added as she kissed Elena's forehead .

"So how far along are you?!" Rebecca questioned excited.

"I'm just a little over 3 months ." Elena said smiling brightly.

"Now I know why you've been drinking so much water ! I knew you wasn't doing it just for your complexion you've never been that type of girl!" Caroline chuckled placing her hand on her best friends stomach softly.

"I know , I'm so glad I can finally tell everyone ."

"It's been really hard keeping it from you all , but obviously we are thrilled and we are so glad we have all of you amazing people to join us on this incredible adventure." Damon added smiled at his friends and family.

It truly was an amazing evening . All of the nerves and hell they've been through to arrange the get together had been worth it . Especially to see their loved ones reaction it was something not even money could beat . It was the kind of happiness that you see in the movies and wish you could have to experience yourself . Honestly they couldn't believe they had all this . It'd had been the most surreal and crazy year but it was all worth it and they couldn't wait to be married .

"Oh my gosh! Elena you're going to be like 6 months pregnant at your wedding! That's so adorable." Caroline said .

"I know. Makes it even more special knowing that our baby was right there with us listening to our hearts ." Elena smiled softly turning to press a kiss to her fiancé's lips gently .

"Awwww I love you guys ." The blonde cried wrapping herself around them and laughing .

"We love you too Blondie ." Damon smiled fondly.

...…...

 _4 weeks later_

"Damon! Babe!" Elena shouted .

"What?! Is everything okay?" He said rushing into their shared bedroom.

"Nothing fits! How the hell am I supposed to go to this event If I can't even fit into a simple pair of jeans!" She grumbled tossing all of the clothes aside and plopping herself down on the bed .

"It's not all bad honey, that just means you can Caroline can officially spend the day maternity shopping whilst I clean and wait for you to get home ." He smiled kissing her head.

Elena sighed and smiled softly , she supposed he was right . All her and Caroline had done for the past month was plan out where exactly they was going to get her maternity clothes from along with what theme the nursery should be .

They had officially decided on a dumbo the elephant theme , adding in pink or blue depending on gender.

"Okay you're right. I love you." She smiled gratefully kissing his lips .

"Go give her a call I'll start the dishes ." He said standing up and leaving the room as she reached over to grab her phone .

"Caroline ? Heyyy So what do you think about helping me find some cute maternity jeans?" Elena asked .

Of course the blonde jumped at the chance to go shopping after all it was her passion for fashion that gave her the best qualities.

"Oh my gosh ! Elena you have to get this ." Caroline gushed as she pointed out a gorgeous red dress .

"You my friend are the best!" Elena said mouth gaping at the gorgeous fabric design.

"Perfect size for you as well 4-6 months!" The blonde pointed out .

"I so need to get this , it'd be perfect for Giuseppe's work event later." The brunette agreed.

"Shit! I forgot about that! Stefan is gonna kill me if I don't find him a decent tie."

"That's ok let me just pay for this and we will go find him one! I have quite a few outfits here and plus leggings and hoodies back at home I'll be fine for now ."

It was safe to say she was loving this whole being pregnant thing , sitting around all day in leggings and a massive hoodie was all she had ever dreamed of .


	14. Chapter 14

Overall the pregnancy was going pretty well for Elena , she barely had any problems at all. Although it still had it's rough moments especially the last five weeks . Elena had been suffering a lot lately with her back , now that her bump was forming things where getting a lot more difficult for her .

"Morning !" Caroline chirped walking into the apartment.

"Hello Blondie!" Damon replied as he continued to run circles into Elena's back.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and laughing.

"Shouldn't you be off on your stag night instead of playing masseuse." She chuckled .

"Now now , I am in desperate need of his attention so until I say he isn't going anywhere !" Elena interrupted making Damon sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'll be leaving as soon as queen E says I'm free to leave the palace." He replied sarcastically making Elena glare in response.

"Very funny ." She grumbled kicking him softly.

The wedding was tomorrow and she honestly had no idea how she was gonna walk in heels never mind with the swollen ankles .

"I'm going to die tomorrow, those shoes are going to kill me off ." She said with exaggeration .

"Oh quit being a moaner ! You're getting married it's a happy occasion." Caroline chirped helping her stand as Damon moved to grab his things .

"And I can't wait." Elena smiled leaning over the couch to kiss Damon goodbye.

"Let the Hen Night party begin!" Caroline cheered the second the door shoot over .

"What an earth are those!" Elena gasped.

"Housecoats or Robes if you want to .. the pink one is yours , the blue is mine and the white are for the bridesmaids and Mom." The blonde chirped going to grab them.

"Curse me for getting pregnant." Elena grumbled , she would much rather be out partying than shifting around like a giant pink marshmallow .

"Oh jeez Cheer up Elena ! You're getting married to the love of your life tomorrow, what have you got to be grumpy about ?!" Caroline spoke grabbing Elena's hands .

" I know , I can't wait . I'm so happy I met him and we get to share our lives with our gorgeous baby ." Elena gushed stroking her bump lightly .

"Not long till they're finally here." Caroline smiled widely .

Meanwhile Damon was sat wondering how an earth he had gotten so lucky . He had the most beautiful girlfriend who was also about to become the mother of his child . Not only that but he was the happiest he had ever been .

"I still can't believe you're getting married man ! It's crazy." Alaric spoke setting a beer down in front of Damon .

"Not only that , a father as well ." Jeremy spoke smiling .

"And I can't wait for this journey , honestly the whole saying 'once you've found the one , they're the one you stay with no matter what .. ' it's true as can be ."

"I'm glad she has you, and my little niece or nephew are so lucky to have you both." Jeremy spoke taking a seat.

"That means a lot kid , thankyou ." Damon smiled .

Yeah this journey was going to be the best he's ever been on .


End file.
